


The Emperor's Pet

by IneffableWordsAtNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers AU, Avengers Family, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Emperor Loki, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Original Avengers - Freeform, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Trigger Warning for later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWordsAtNight/pseuds/IneffableWordsAtNight
Summary: AU: Loki has some new powers, which make him basically unbeatable. He overtakes Asgard and Midgard and crowns himself to the new emperor.The reader is a part of the Avengers and tries to work against Loki. He finds out and puts an end to their actions by kidnapping the reader. Things happen, Loki takes interest in the reader and makes an interesting proposal...





	1. It always happens on Mondays

It all went down on a Monday. Doesn´t all the bad stuff always happen on a Monday?

You sighted as you pushed your heavy blue blanket back, got out of your warm bed, and stretched your hands above your head. Cracking all your knuckles separately, you tried to get rid of the uneasy feeling, that had sunk deep into your core. You hadn´t slept well. You had lived through your usual nightmare again. Fighting. Blood. Death. You saw your parents die again and again and you couldn´t do anything to prevent them from their fate. If you had been there, in reality, you could have helped them, you could have done something, anything, but to no avail. You trembled slightly, but decided to shove the dark memories deep down to not let yourself get overwhelmed and sad all over again.

_Not today._ You thought to yourself.

Nine months, for the last nine months you lived with the Avengers in their tower, you even got your own room. After your parents got killed during their work, Tony offered you a place to stay. He had met you at an official party, thrown for another success of the Avengers. Actually you met him through Agent Fury.

You were a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. yourself and because of your excellent skills in all kind of forms of combat and a recommendation from the head of the agency himself, the team of heroes recruited you. It didn´t take long and you befriended with all of them. In these days, they were like a family to you.

Yawning, you padded to the large window, which stretched all over the whole wall next to your bed, and took a look outside. The normally blue sky was covered in darkish grey clouds and there was a faint drizzle coming down to the earth. Lately every day was like this. Depressing weather, fog and rain. Ever since, well ever since _he_ took over.

It was a few weeks ago, on a bright and sunny day in June. Currently you were at your preferred coffee shop in New York and the friendly barista handed you your favourite hot drink, a caramel macchiato, as everything went pitch black for a second. Not even the lights in the comfy café worked at that moment and all customers were left in absolute darkness. A feeling of utter terror settled into all present people, because the warmth of the day was suddenly replaced by a much more sinister and gloomy atmosphere. A strange feeling crept up your neck and it seemed to you that all happiness had been drained from the world. The second went by and the darkness crumbled slightly, but it didn´t disappear, it was stuck, as if someone had thrown a bucket full of grey paint over the city, which now clung to every surface and object it had formerly touched. You stepped outside the small café and looked sceptically up to the black clouds. An uncontrollable mass of blackness and dark swirls had been built high up in the air. It seemed strange, against all odds of the possibilities of nature and there was a fair green glow lingering around them.

Abruptly you jumped a few feet back as, just above your head, a hologram of no other than the God of Mischief appeared. He wore his black, green and golden armour, his golden helmet with the pair of horns and his significant smirk. He seemed so full of himself, proud even, as he looked down on the people, which also seemed shocked by his sudden appearance. A moment of silence passed, and the figure started to speak: “You might wonder, what the hell just happened. Well, it is actually quite simple.” He paused and let his gaze wander over the small group of people that had gathered around you. His smirk had grown into an expression of pure ecstasy, as he threw his arms up in the air and shouted a little bit louder.

“I overtook Midgard. And Asgard. But that’s not your realm, so you won´t be directly confronted with that.”

Silence.

_He…He did what?_

Your thoughts ran a thousand miles per hour, you felt a sudden rush of panic as they abruptly stopped and took in what he just stated and then you began to laugh hysterically.

_This was impossible. Absolutely impossible. This can´t be happening. How?_

The Loki figure turned to you. You felt his piercing gaze on your body and even though it wasn´t the real version of him, you shivered and took an involuntary step back. The laugh had died in your throat as soon as he looked at you.

“And why do you think, you are laughing?”

He raised one eyebrow at your form and took your now challenging stare in.

You sneered, suddenly feeling confident. _This must be a bad joke or something._

“You can´t just _overtake_ Midgard…I mean the earth. That is impossible.”

_We won´t let that happen._ You thought to yourself.

“Oh, quite on the contrary, my dear, it was actually quite easy. Your leaders didn´t even try to put up a fight. They just submitted to me. As you all will, I can promise that. I mean, neither they did nor you do stand a chance against me, so fighting would have and will only result in innocent deaths. After all, my new powers are pretty much unlimited.”

He grinned again, like a cat that ate the canary, and stretched his limbs with a satisfied expression clearly written all over his face.

You stood there, frozen in shock, just like the rest of the people, which surrounded you. Nobody dared to speak up. Nobody dared to move even the tiniest muscle.

“Do not worry”, Loki said, “This will be fun.”

And with that he disappeared.

You shivered slightly and grabbed a black hoodie. The memory of that particular event still caused you nausea. Living since the, well since the takeover wasn´t really enjoyable as it used to be. The first order of _Emperor_ Loki, as he liked to refer to himself, was that all forms of organizations, which could be considered as a threat to him, would be forbidden. That meant for you, that your friends and you were no longer legally allowed to do anything to help innocent people, let alone do something against your brutal new head of state, well world. The Avengers of course hadn´t just given up and stopped doing what they normally do, but decided to organize themselves new, different, suited for this special occasion. Secret projects, missions, which had to be carried out in the safe of the night, and as much discretion as possible, which meant that you were most of the time incognito. These were your new daily activities for the last few weeks. In the bigger context, your goal was quite easy. Correspond with as much former authorities as possible. Build an alliance against Loki. Cause his downfall. The problem wasn´t the what, but the how. Because Loki wasn´t someone who is easy fooled.

You sighted again and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. That will be a hell of work to do.

As you arrived in the living area, you discovered Clint and Natasha at the breakfast table and Steve next to the coffee maker. Bruce and Tony were nowhere in sight and you hadn´t heard from Thor since the whole Loki-incident. You hoped that he was fine and just hid somewhere in Asgard or even escaped to Midgard and would show up at any point.

“Want some too?”

Steve asked, swinging the pot full of hot steaming black life elixir in your direction.

You nodded and he handed you a full cup.

Both of you then wandered over to Clint and Natasha and sat down across from each other.

“Where are Bruce and Tony?” You asked, grabbing a croissant and dipped it into your coffee.

“Disgusting.” Tony´s voice echoed through the kitchen and both scientists appeared in your view.

“Shut up!” You whined and threw a piece of your soaked breakfast at him, which he managed to dodge while wearing a look of utter shock.

“What were you doing anyway? It´s way too early to do anything.” You asked, trying to get his attention away from the fact that you just assaulted him with food.

“We were just trying to encode a new transmission signal by using an alternative communication key and also a different pattern, so we can optimize our reach.”

“Interesting.” You said, not fully understanding what he just said.

Tony huffed at you, but gave you a tired smile.

“We are making some serious progress, that´s good.”

You nodded in quiet acceptance and continued to chew on your croissant.

He and Bruce had settled down at the breakfast table too and it suddenly hit you, a feeling like the good old times. Your whole family, eating breakfast together and being happy. Except that the happy part didn´t really make it to reality in these times. The good old time feeling disappeared and was replace by a feeling of tiredness.

Steve seemed to pick up your mood shift and sighted. “When will this all end?”

“Oh, it can end right now, if you want to, my dear Captain.” A sly voice interrupted the somehow comfy feeling. The six of you jumped up, your eyes widened at the sight in front of you.

“Loki.” Natasha whispered shocked.

He mockingly bowed down towards her direction.

“The one and only. Oh, come on, don´t be so shocked, Natasha.” He took a step closer and we instantly moved to stand in a fighting stance. He grinned at us and at our, to him, ridiculous behaviour.

“What do you want?” Steve nearly spat.

“Do not worry. We are on the same side, if you cooperate. I want the same thing as you do. I want to end this, right now.” He growled, slowly stalking closer to us.

“Thor is already taken care of, he will spend some time in a lovely prison cell in Asgard.” He informed us witch a careless movement of his hand. “The only problem that is left”, and now his gaze turned cold as ice, “is your little group of pathetic heroes, who try so hard to not give up. But let me destroy this fragile glimpse of hope you´ve got left right now. You. Do. Not. Stand. A. Chance.”

He emphasized the last words through dropping an octave with his voice. You shivered involuntary and shifted slightly.

His eyes darted quickly to you, a glimpse of recognition showing and covering every other emotion momentarily, but it was gone before you could lay a finger on the emotion he had just shown. His gaze darted back to Tony`s angry form, who had taken a step towards him and was now nearly face to face to him.

“Get out of here.” Tony hissed. “Now.”

Loki chuckled. “I don´t think so.”

And with a small swift motion of his arm, he sent Tony crashing into the bar across the room.

“Tony!” Steve shouted, sending Loki an angry glare, while he made his way over to his friend, dodging Loki as if he didn´t want to be his next target sent flying around the room. He carefully kneeled down next to Tony and examining his physical condition.

The norse god didn´t seem phased by their actions, he just kept glancing at the team.

Everyone stood there, everyone caught like a deer in the headlights, which seemed to give Loki even more joy and delight.

You were still frozen in place, while Clint was slowly reaching behind him, to grab his bow, which was resting on the coach right next to him.

“Don´t. Move.”

Loki´s voice sounded cold and annoyed, as if it was incomprehensible to him while Clint would even think about doing something so stupid as trying to fight him.

The archer stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze flickered over to the god, then to Natasha and then he returned to his former position.

Loki smiled satisfied at Clint´s behaviour and turned around to observe Steve and Tony´s doing. The former soldier had helped his friend up and they both sent death glares in his direction.

“Alright, that´s enough!” Natasha yelled and charged fast towards Loki, simultaneously, Clint grabbed his bow, began shooting arrows at the norse god and Tony and Steve started to run towards him too. You and Bruce stayed back, too stunned for a second, but then we unfreezed and got out of our stance of not moving. You could feel that Banner was about to turn into his green alter ego, so you grabbed a knife from the table to have at least some kind of weapon, but before any one of us could lay as much as a finger on Loki, the god sent us all flying through the living room, effectively knocking out Bruce and Tony and sent Clint, Natasha, Steve and you to the ground.

You winced, your head had made contact with the edge of the wooden coffee table in the living room. Reaching up, you touched your forehead and came in contact with a warm red substance. You whimpered slightly and tried to get up, but your legs were somehow glued to the floor and you were unable to move them or to stand up. You swiftly looked around, catching a glimpse of your friends, which were either unconscious or also thrown down on the floor, seemingly also not being able to move.

_It must be his magic. That´s the only explanation._

Your gaze shifted back to Loki, who was grinning rather pleased at them.

“Isn´t that much better?” He asked.

_He is so fucking strong. Too strong. We couldn´t even put up a decent fight against him._

At that moment, you felt like a huge weight was crashing down on you. How should you do anything against him? If he was able to throw you through the room with one single motion, what else could he do? You felt panic spreading through your body and not being able to move didn´t help. You closed your eyes and tried to calm your breathing.

_Everything is fine. No need to panic. Get yourself together. We will sort this out. We always do._

“As you see now, there is no use in fighting me. You won´t succeed. Whatever strength you may or may not have left. Spare me with your efforts. It won´t help. You can´t overpower me. Don´t interfere with my business again or I will end you without hesitation.” He threatened.

At the sound of his deep, calm voice, your eyes shot open again.

His stare glided over the whole team and stayed fixed on your small form.

His lips curled into a small smirk again.

“You know, I don´t think that you have learned your lesson properly, so…let me show the next level.”

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of you and grabbed you by your throat, effectively lifting you up from the ground, like you weighted nothing and nothing but slammed you against the nearest wall. Your head hit the hard wall and you groaned out in pain, you felt some more warm blood trickle down your temple and drop down on your cheek.

Loki`s hands were icy cold against your neck and you felt how the pressure on your windpipe slowly triggered the wanted effect. You slowly started to feel lightheaded, not being able to breathe properly, and you didn´t like that at all. The feeling of being restricted in your movements just added to your slightly upcoming panic and you started to trash under his iron grip.

He huffed, not really bothered, which made you even angrier and you tried to kick him with your legs, but to no avail. You weren´t even able to touch him. The grip on your neck tightened suddenly and you gasped, before he loosened it and you started to cough violently as the air came rushing to your lungs again. As your breathing had calmed down, you tried to swing your arm at him, but you found yourself again in a position of not being able to move.

_His goddamn magic._

Suddenly he leaned in close, your noses almost touching and his stunning green eyes sparkling with slyness and a hint of curiosity.

You tried to turn away from his intense gaze, but you didn´t succeed. This time you couldn´t even move a single muscle. He kept staring into your eyes and you found yourself staring back after a while, not so sure as to what he was planning next. You were feeling as if he was gazing directly into your soul. You were absolutely sure, that you wouldn´t be able to hide anything from him.

“Let her go!” Clint´s voiced echoed through the apartment, causing Loki to break out of his stare and to turn around quickly. His eyes now lingered on the other team members. For a moment he seemed to be in deep thought and you couldn´t help to wonder again, what he was about to do or what he had planned in the first place.

“I don´t think so, Birdie.” He mocked the archer.

He turned around to face you again. He tilted his head and scanned your form again. You saw a hint of happiness and determination fly through his impressive eyes, but it was gone before you could grasp it and as soon as it was over, you weren´t so sure if you had seen it in real life or if you had just imagined it.

“Actually, I have a way better idea.”

The smirk was back on his face and he lifted his hand up to your temple, almost gently wiping away the blood, which had gathered there. Your eyes kept staring into his and you were left to wonder yet again, what he was about to do.

“Goodnight princess.” He whispered, as his fingers waved in front of you and sent you in a deep slumber.


	2. Going Down

You woke up from the dreamless state of your mind with a startled yelp. A short feeling of disorientation flooded through your veins and as you shot up, you felt dizzy. You had absolutely no idea, how much time had passed, since Loki had put you out. Groaning, you sank back onto the comfortable and smooth bed. You laid on your back and stared at the bright ceiling. You were seated in a white room with three massive walls and one golden holographic one. A cell. Probably sealed with magic. You were imprisoned in a fucking cell, Gods know where. You sighted and examined your “room” further. The bed you were currently lying on was a simple one, just a thin mattress, black cotton sheets, a soft green blanked and a matching cushion.

You tried to rise again from the bed, carefully this time and no sick feeling took you over. You carefully examined your whole body and checked if you were hurt anywhere. You didn´t seemed to be harmed, besides the headache caused by your earlier encounter with the coffee table. The blood was dry, but there was a faint throbbing right behind your temple. You huffed out in annoyance.

_Great. A Headache, exactly what I need now._

Deciding to take care of your head later, you took some shaky steps forwards to have a better look at your surroundings. You looked at the golden wall and carefully tried to touch it. As your hand came in touch with the softly glowing wall, you nearly expected that it would cause you pain like an electric fence, but nothing happened. You could easily touch it and it felt smooth underneath your fingertips. Looking outside your cell, you couldn´t identify anything else besides a dark hallway and an empty cell right across from yours. You turned around again and faced the remaining furniture. On the opposite wall of your bed, there was a huge bookshelf. It spread across the whole right wall and was stuffed with all kinds of books. You stalked closer and pulled some of them out to read the titles.

 _Jane Austen, Shakespeare, George R.R. Martin, Tolstoi, Fitzgerald, so mostly classics._ You thought, while pulling out some of the even older, heavy and leather-bound books.

_Oh, norse mythology, funny._

You scoffed, placing the book back. Next to the bookshelf was a big, comfy looking armchair with a blue blanket spread across it. You let yourself flop down on it, lazily dangling your legs and looking around.

_Boring, I´m not even five minutes awake and I´m already bored._

You thought as your gaze fell upon a wooden dresser with three drawers. Your interest was piqued and you swiftly jumped to your feet and made your way over to the other side. You opened the top drawer and glimpsed inside. You found some black and grey T-shirts mixed with some rather colourful ones.

_Clothes? Why would he put clothes in here, if you´re his prisoner?_

Irritation swept through your mind as you opened the two other ones firmly, just to discover some matching pants, hoodies and even underwear.

Shaking your head, you closed the drawer with a loud thud.

_Strange._

After spinning around one more time, just to discover, that there was nothing more to be observed or discovered, you dropped to the floor and laid flat down. You stretched your arms over your head and slowly massaged your throbbing temple to work against the building headache.

As you laid there, you realized what just happened and anxiety rushed through your veins as the cold facts hit you. Loki had kidnapped you. Loki. The God of Mischief and Lies.

What you didn´t get were his motives. If he wanted to stop the Avengers from working against him, he could have just killed them or if he wanted to have some ´fun´ with them, he could have imprisoned them all here. But he didn´t. He just took you in and that was odd. He didn´t seemed to hold a grunge against you. In fact, it seemed like he just spontaneously took you with him as some kind of price or safe insurance, maybe even as a trophy to indicate his victory over the celebrated team of heroes. But what was he going to do to you? And how long shall you stay in this prison? You couldn´t find the answer to all these questions and maybe you didn´t even want to know.

Deciding, that there wasn´t much to do for you, reading wasn´t an option, because your headache had become worse and the slight throbbing had turned into a constant pounding, you closed your eyes and concentrated on the cold surface beneath you.

_P.O.V. Shift to Loki, after he knocked you out_

“Goodnight Princess.”

Loki swished with his hand in front of the girl´s face and her bright eyes dropped as did her body, but before she could hit the ground, he caught her small form.

Gently hoisting her up, so he carried her bridal style, he turned to the rest of her team. Banner was still unconsciousness thanks to a little bit help of his magic, but while Loki had been busy staring at the girl, Tony had had enough time to get up and call is Iron Man suit and as the norse god turned around, he was faced with two blasts of pure energy directed at his slender form.

Quickly, he jumped to the left and escaped the attack with a swift, but graceful movement. Spinning around, he snapped his fingers and the arms of the man in the iron suit were glued to his torso. Tony struggled and tried to move again, but he wasn´t able to get his arms free. With another hasty movement of Loki´s hand, the engineer was yet again sent across the room, against the wall, but this time, Loki´s magic held him there, trapping him in his own suit.

The rest of the team, still glued to the ground, sent him yet another glare.

“What the hell Loki?” Clint exclaimed. “What are you doing? And what are you doing with her?”

Loki turned his hardened gaze to the archer.

“I can do, whatever I want.” He said, ignoring his second question and taking a step towards the spot, where Clint and Natasha were sealed to the ground. “And you can´t stop me. Besides that, how would you do this? You can´t even move a muscle right now.”

He grinned evilly, taking another step in their direction.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Natasha spoke up. “We get it. You are powerful and all mighty, we are just earthlings with no power, who stand no chance against you. Been there. Done that. Now…”, she lifted an eyebrow at him, “could you just let our friend go and get the hell out of here?”

Her voice dropped to a pleading tone. “We won´t interfere with your plans anymore, ok? Promise” She even smiled at him, well tried.

The god of mischief looked at her, eyes unreadable throughout her whole little speech.

“You won´t interfere with my doings?” He asked and Natasha nodded.

She gave him a serious, but pleading look and Loki seemed to think about her ´offer´ for a moment, but then he threw his head back into his neck and let out a lout roar of laughter.

“Do you really think, I am that stupid? Do you really think, I would believe you?”

His head snapped back and his cold stare bored into them.

“I am the god of lies. I can tell exactly when you are telling the truth or not and right now you reek of lies.” He scoffed at her.

Natasha flinched back as much as she could with her body still being stuck on the floor, as if he had slapped her. His aura had turned even colder and also darker during this statement and his whole stature screamed danger. His eyes were glinting with sadistic playfulness and it seemed like all humanity was drained from them.

“N…No.” She stammered, intimidated by his sudden change of demeanour. Everything before this statement, even the fight was just like a prelude, like a play to scare them away, a promise for what was about to come, but the real trouble, the real danger had just shown now, at this moment and it scared all of them.

“I really, really mean it, right guys?” She asked, turning around to her team mates as best as she could. Steve pressed his lips tightly together, but even he was shocked by the god´s sudden change of personality, so he just shortly nodded. Clint mimicked his gesture and even Tony let out a muffled “yes”.

“See? We all do agree on this.”

Loki just stood there, in complete silence, watching the defenceless team of so called super heroes begging him to spare their lives, making promises to save their own skins.

He tilted his head slightly and decided to push this play a little further.

“If you say so…” He slowly stated.

“Yes, we do.” Steve interrupted with new found spirit. “Now, if you just put (y/n) down and let us be, we won´t cause any trouble.”

“(y/n)” Loki murmured. _So that´s her name. Pretty._

“And why should I do that?” He asked out louder.

Steve´s face fell and was replaced by an angry grimace.

“Because she hasn´t done anything to you, why would you torture her?”

“Who says anything about torturing her? I just want to take her with me as…” He paused for a moment, pretending to think about it. “As encouragement for you to keep your promise of doing nothing.”

A Cheshire cat like grin spread across his face and he pulled the unconsciousness girl even closer to his chest as to demonstrate that he won´t let go of her, no matter what.

“You can´t do that!” Clint roared upset.

“You don´t need any bargain against us, if you are so powerful as you claim to be, you can easily restrain us, even without taking her.” Natasha added, trying to sound reasonable, but a small tremble in her voice gave her away. She was scared. Scared what he´d do to her friend, if he took her with him.

And Loki saw that. He saw it and relished in the feeling of having control over all of them so easily.

“Ahhh, I don´t think it would be that easy. Besides, I want to be sure, that you don´t plan anything behind my back and where would be the fun if I couldn´t put some pressure on you by putting someone’s life in a little danger?” Their painful expressions added even more fuel to the fire of excitement and superiority that he felt at that moment, but he knew, that he couldn´t keep playing with them like that forever.

“So, as much as I´d love to stay here and see the hope shatter on your faces, I have to go. I have two realms to rule and that is quite the work, I dare to say.”

He started to back away and suddenly the Avengers weren´t held by his magic and able to move.

“Don´t forget the deal. Don´t do anything stupid. If you act against me, I will punish (y/n) for that.”

He gave them one last smirk.

“Goodbye.”

And just like that he disappeared, just as they started to charge at him again.

_P.O.V. Reader_

You still laid there on the cold ground, feeling the floor beneath you, as you suddenly felt a presence next to your side. Slowly you opened your heavy eyes and turned your head to the right. You were faced with a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes, which looked at you with curiosity.

Startled, you tried to rob away, but you couldn´t get far, because your bed blocked your rapid movements. You inwardly cursed and let your eyes defeated trail back to his.

He had watched your sudden actions quietly and was now looking at you with one eyebrow lifted to create a perfect arch.

“Why are you lying on the floor?” Curiosity and amusement mixed with his questioning tone.

“Why are you lying next to me?” You shot back, trying to sound as defensive as possible.

“I was bored and wanted to see, if my newest toy is awake.”

You gaped at him.

_What did he just call you? And in such a casual way. That bastard._

You shuffled slightly around and maneuvered yourself in a sitting position.

“I´m not your toy.” You exclaimed, trying to sound as annoyed, but simultaneously as convincing as possible.

He raised his eyebrows at you again.

“I don´t think that you are in the position to decide what you are for me and what not, _Midgardian_.”

He spoke the last word with such a disgusted undertone, that you really felt rather worthless for a short moment, as if he was right and you were wrong.

_No. Stop. He kidnapped you. He tries to get into your head. Stay strong. Don´t let your anxiety get the best out of you._

You stayed silent, not really knowing what to say and not really trusting your voice at this point.

Loki huffed.

“No, really”, now _he_ sounded rather annoyed, “why aren´t you reading or lying in your bed or sitting on this mighty comfy chair? You noticed that there is a rather big bookshelf right next to you, right?”

You couldn´t believe, that he just sounded pissed, because you, _his prisoner, here against your own will,_ wasn´t enjoying herself in this _prison_.

You snapped.

“Oh, excuse me, that I didn´t appreciate the furniture and all your lovely gifts, but my head is trying to kill me. Thanks to you, if I might add.”

You crossed your arms before your chest and let out a huff.

_He can´t be serious._

For one second there was only silence and then…

Small waves of laughter started to erupt from the god´s mouth. He couldn´t help himself and let out a louder chuckle.

You glared at him.

“Excuse me, why is this so funny?” Now you sounded even more pissed.

“I am sorry, it´s just…” He tried to regain his posture.

“Nothing, it´s nothing.” He said.

_Was he wiping away a tear?_

You huffed again, turning away from him.

“But I can help with that headache, if you want.” He stated.

You slowly spun around to him, a curious look on your face as if to ask why he would offer to help you. You examined his features. He had an honest and rather confident look on his face and it didn´t seem like he was joking. Still, you remained sceptical and on guard.

He seemed to pick up on your thoughts and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I can´t let you suffer _all_ the time, can I?”

He then proceeded to lean forward and lightly touched your head again.

You had a feeling of déjà vu, because his fingers grazed your temple as careful and soft as before he knocked you out cold earlier.

A small voice in your head whispered, that maybe he would do just that again, but you quickly shut it down and concentrated on the movements of his fingers.

He traced a light patter right above your wound and the spot, where the pain was the worst. You couldn´t identify if he was drawing runes or just a random patter, that came into his mind. Yet you could see some green sparks of his magic flying around and then…nothing…the pain was gone.

You sighted happily, as the thrumming of your head was no longer violating your thoughts. You opened your eyes, not remembering when you had closed them, and were faced again with the slender features of the norse god. You swore that those eyes would be your nemesis, you felt again like you were drowning. Drowning in the best way possible.

As quickly as that thought crossed your mind, you shoved it back down into the abyss of your mind, where it seemed to come from.

A sly grin flashed across his face.

“Better?” He asked with a pleased and self-confident expression.

“Yes.” You nearly whispered. You cleared your throat, not liking how your voice sounded, so small and timid. “Thank you.”

He shot you a smile. An actual smile and you couldn´t help yourself, but smiled back softly.

Suddenly breaking out of this dream like state, you mustered him again with a more calculating stare.

“Still, you haven´t explained yourself. What am I doing here? Why am I here? What do you want from me?”

You stared at him with fury in your eyes and tried to emphasize the words as much as possible to get him to an honest answer.

Loki just chuckled slightly.

“That´s quite the change of attitude, pet.” He replied.

You flushed in a deep shade of crimson.

“Stop calling me that.” You snapped.

“Alright, pumpkin.”

“Shut up.” You sounded annoyed. “And answer my questions.”

He still got this shit-eating grin on his lips, but now it turned into a growl.

“As you wish, princess. Right now, you and I are doing nothing, we are just sitting on the floor and talk. As to why you are here, that is pretty simple. You are the one thing that keeps your precious Avengers under my control. They won´t do anything to corrupt me, if I threaten to break your smooth little neck. Which leads us to your third question. I don´t _want_ anything from you, you are just here to keep me safe.”

You were left speechless.

_This is what it´s all about. I am his fucking health insurance._

“And I am supposed to sit here, in this prison, for how long now?”

“Well, either until I end those rebellious heroes or till they decide to join me, I personally prefer the latter, but who am I to decide.”

He shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet.

“Now, if you excuse me. I just wanted to stop by, to see, if everything is alright with you. As I have seen now, it is and I have to go back to business.”

He turned around and started to leave towards the golden holographic wall.

“Wait!” You exclaimed, not wanting him to leave you alone with so many questions.

You hastily scrambled to your feet. That didn´t do anything good for your head, even with the headache gone, you still felt a little bit dizzy.

The room began to spin around you and you felt face forwards towards the god.

Loki jumped a little bit in surprise, but was able to turn around smoothly and catch you, before you could harm yourself further.

“Easy there, kitten.”

“Not your kitten.” You mumbled

He chuckled and lifted you up from the ground to carry you over to the bed.

Gently laying you down on it, he made sure that your head rested comfortably on the cushion and that your whole body was covered with the blanket.

_That was…nice. Loki, being nice? How comes that?_

Your head started to form thoughts, but they were quickly dissembled and an overpowering tiredness blended out every other emotion you had.

You felt his presence still next to you and felt the urge to say something, anything, but all that left your mouth was a senseless mumble.

You heard him chuckle again, it sounded like it was far, far away.

 _What a nice sound._ You thought.

 _Shut up._ You immediately answered your thoughts.

_Whatever._

You were too tired to continue this internal discussion for now and you slowly let the darkness pull you under.

_P.O.V. Loki_

He watched her drift into sleep again, after directly passing out on him.

_What shall I do with you?_


	3. Free Fall

A few days later, you had lost track of the time and couldn´t really tell how long you had stayed in the cell already, you still hadn´t heard from Loki again. Besides his visit in your first night and your awkward passing-out-on-him-again-stunt, he hadn´t shown up. Well, not in person at least.

But on your third or second day, he started to leave you small gifts. First you weren´t sure, how those little things kept appearing in your cell, but after some time you figured, that he must be the reason. It started small, almost unnoticed. Some new books here, a new top there. Then the notes were added, which made the presents a little bit more noticeable and also sweeter. Your favourite chocolate with a smiley drawn on it. Your favourite coffee with a note saying: “Drink me.” The first edition of your favourite book. And shortly after that some drawing supplies.

First you felt annoyed about all this. As if Loki was trying to buy your trust through gifts, but soon you found yourself waiting and looking out for new little presents and every time you found one, your heart slightly jumped in your chest.

But still, he hadn´t visit you and you slowly started to feel lonely. Of course, you had all those books and if you were honest it was like a dream came true. Reading all day long, not doing anything else then living through adventures and going to mystical places was your definition of a fulfilled life, but even you had to admit, that it got boring at some point.

The structure of a now “normal” day in your life was pretty simple. You would wake up to a steaming cup of coffee and a muffin or croissant on your nightstand, then you would read or pace around until your lunch would magically appear, then more reading or drawing, eating dinner and at last going back to sleep. This was everything you could do and the monotony was slowly bragging at your nerves, sending you on the edge almost all of the time.

You were currently situated on your bed, doodling on a page of your sketchbook. You were trying to design an abstract pattern, made out of thin lines, swirls and geometrical forms. It kind of reminded you of Loki´s magic.

_What were you doing? Why were you thinking about him all the time?_

You sighted, closed your sketchbook and rolled onto your back. This was quite unsatisfying. Closing your eyes, you rubbed small circles on your temple. The headaches that the god took from you hadn´t come back and you were really glad about that. The last thing that you needed right now was feeling any pain.

Huffing, you stood up from your bed and stopped dead in your tracks.

As soon as you arose from your bed, the appearance of the whole room had changed. It didn´t look like a bedroom anymore, rather like a luxurious living room.

There was a large grey couch with some black and white pillows and even a piece of fur on it. Next to it was a big fire place with actual fire burning in it and a small coffee table made out of dark wood with two glasses and a bottle of wine on top of it. On the ground there was a fluffy and soft looking light grey carpet and you reached out with one foot to prove your suspicion of it being ultimate soft.

The fire threw large dancing shadows on the whole scene and you were trapped for a moment, only focusing on the intermingling light and dark. Swirling and twirling, always fighting for dominance, but never winning the other over.

_Why would the room change? Was that Loki´s doing? But why?_

You were confused and also too stunned by the new scenery to notice the tall figure standing in the shadows of the room. With a small chuckle the norse god made himself known. You spun on your heel, giving him a surprised glance and huffed.

“What is this all about?” You asked, not sure how to act towards Loki

 _If I need to remind you: He kidnapped you!_ Your brain was screaming at you, but were to fixated on the figure standing in front of you.

Staring at him, you took his whole appearance in. He wasn´t wearing his heavy armour, but a black button down with matching black pants and leather shoes. You noticed that his hair wasn´t the usual sleeked back style of perfection, but rather messed up, like he had gone through it a little bit too often with his hand. It made him look younger, cute even.

_Stop it. There is nothing cute about him._

You and your brain were definitely not on the same page at this moment.

“I thought you needed a change after all this time.” He smiled toothy at you and you couldn´t help but shiver. He looked sweet and dangerous at the same time, like a predator stalking his prey, trying to lure you into the depths of his game.

He seemed to notice your reaction and his grin widened.

He stalked across the room towards you and stopped as you were only mere inches apart. He leaned in and you froze in your spot.

_Was he going to…?_

Your brain short circuited and you didn´t know what to do, you could just stand there and do nothing. With a horrified glance you were watching as he came closer and closer.

Just as his lips were about to touch yours, he leaned down a little bit further and grabbed the bottle of wine, which was standing next to you.

He snickered.

“Relax. No need to be so afraid. I´m not going to hurt you, remember? You are kind of important.”

He opened the bottle and poured some of the ruby liquid into the two glasses.

Placing the wine back on the table, he handed you one of the crystal goblets and sat down on the couch. Looking from the wine to him and back, you were unsure of what to do next.

_What was he expecting you to do? And why was he doing that?_

He let go a dramatic sight and patted the spot next to him.

“Come on, sit down. I won´t bite. Yet.”

He grinned evilly.

Rolling your eyes, you gathered some confidence and placed your body next to him.

“Isn´t that much better?” He asked with an expression of victory on his face.

“Whatever.” You mumbled and took a sip of the wine. Surprisingly it didn´t taste bad, it was actually quite breath-taking, if a wine can be described like that. It was sweet, but not too sweet and had an edgy note to it.

“This is good.” You said, while unconsciously smiling at him.

He adopted your happy expression with a smile of himself and leaned back.

“I´m glad. It´s my favourite one.”

You nodded, quickly taking another sip. Loki had already drained his glass and had placed it back on the coffee table. Your eyes wandered to his form and your mind started ranting.

_What now? Should you say something?_

You weren´t sure what to do. Your anxiety started to well up again and you started to fanatically search your brain for something, anything to say.

He seemed to sense your trouble again and smiled to himself. You were too cute for your own good.

You on the other hand started to panic.

_Don´t be an idiot! Say something! But what?!_

Becoming even more anxious, you stared down at your fingers which were fiddling with the glass. Noticing the movement of your hands, you put the glass of wine back onto the coffee table.

Completely shutting out the rest of the room, you first didn´t notice it, but as the giggles got louder, your head snapped up.

Glaring angrily at the god, you pouted.

“Why are you laughing? Stop it.” You tried to sound angry, but your voice didn´t hold any venom.

“I…I am sorry.” The god managed to get out between laughs.

“No, actually I am not, but you really are adorable, princess.”

At the nickname you blushed and quickly looked back down.

“I am not and I already told you, that you should not call me that.”

He had stopped laughing and was now studying your face. Leaning in close, he brushed his lips against your ear, making you shudder in turn.

“And why should I do that?” He leaned back, a playful smirk plastered across his lips.

“I mean, you are captured by me, a big, bad, all powerful god, and you cannot escape me. All you can do is waiting for your knight in shining armour to rescue you and trust me, I won´t let that happen.”

You raised your eyebrows at him.

“I am definitely not a damsel in distress. I do not know why you would think that.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest.

_He wasn´t taking you seriously. He thought he could do anything what he wants, Idiot._

You squealed in surprise, as Loki threw your body down on the couch like you weighted nothing and pinned your arms next to your head, while he situated his body on top of you. With one of his legs he was kneeling in between your legs and the other steadied himself.

You gulped, he had moved so fast, you didn´t even noticed that he was moving until your head slammed down on a soft cushion.

You glanced up at him with fear in your eyes, your heart was beating so fast, you were sure that it was trying to escape out of your rib cage.

The god above you was grinning madly down at you and it send shivers down your spine, but it also made you feel really tingly, like he lighted a fire in your stomach.

“Not a damsel in distress, huh?” He asked, leaning even closer. “Then tell me, doll. How do you plan to get out of here?”

He moved your hands, so he was holding both of your wrists in his left palm and his right hand was moving downwards towards your face.

Your breathing was uneven and your wide eyes followed his every movement.

Loki looked down at you, he seemed to be rather pleased with your reaction. His right palm was cupping your cheek and his thumb was tracing your lower lip.

Your gaze flickered from the movement of his hand to his eyes. They seemed to have visibly darkened and there was a foreign gleam in them that you couldn´t really decipher.

“Tell me.” He whispered. “What are you going to do?”

You furrowed your brows and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but to no avail. You were beginning to feel really small. His large frame towering over you, him holding you down like there was no strength behind your effort and then his expressions, going from playful to sinister in a second.

He chuckled again, a low, intimidating sound that made your knees weak.

 _Could you please not lose yourself right now?_ Your brain nearly screamed at you.

“I thought you´d have learned your lesson by now. You cannot escape me. Even if you muse all your strength, I am still ten no probably a hundred times stronger than you.”

He tightened his grip, which made you gasp and him smirk in respond.

_Damn him. Damn him and his cockiness._

You puffed your cheeks out and stared up at him in annoyance. You had to admit, that he looked rather handsome as he was leaning over you. His sharp features, the pale skin, his raven hair, that fell in his face right now and those eyes. Those green sparkling eyes, which captured you again and again.

“Beautiful.”

You stopped dead in your tracks as soon as the word left your mouth.

_Did you just…Did you just say that out loud?_

You looked up at him terrified. Loki too seemed to be frozen in his spot and you quickly averted your gaze, trying to ignore the heat that was creeping up onto your face.

You peeked back at the god above you and realized that he was smiling evilly. Abruptly you snapped your head to the side again, but he wasn´t going to let that happen.

He caught your chin between his thumb and his index finger and forced you to look back at him.

Your cheeks felt as if they were burning you alive and you frantically tried to get away. You could definitely never look at him again, after you stated _that_ , so you just closed your eyes and hoped that he would just disappear.

_As if…_

“Don´t close those pretty eyes of yours, doll.” His voice was sweet like honey and you found yourself unable to not obey this siren´s call.

You opened your eyes again and flinched as you found the god just some mere inches away from your own face.

_Too close. He was definitely too close._

His smirk had impossibly widened and he was staring down at you with a mixture of lust, excitement and, was that happiness?

You were confused, why should he be happy, when you called him beautiful.

“That wasn´t…I mean…I didn´t…you…I….” You stammered with bewilderment, not able to form a coherent sentence.

The god of lies just waited silently until your babbling stopped on its own as you realized that you can´t talk yourself out of this situation.

“Are you done?” He asked and as you didn´t answer, he smiled again. “Good.”

And with that his lips pressed down on yours in a gentle kiss.

You stiffened, your brain lacking at providing information on what was just happening. You could feel him smirk against your lips and somehow that brought you back and out of your perplexity, but instead of trying to get out of his grasp, you returned the kiss.

Loki´s lips were cold, but soft and gentle. He carefully nipped at your lower lip, asking for entrance and you opened your mouth, letting your and his tongue mingle and dance.

You didn´t know what you were doing, and you partly blamed it on the wine, which you could still taste on the god´s tongue, but you couldn´t care less. Not with your tongues battling for dominance, which he of course easily won.

As his tongue explored your moist cavern, you let an unintentional moan slip from your throat and that send you flying back to reality.

You snapped your eyes open. When did they close? And tried again to get away.

Loki seemed to sense your distress and backed away. He was looking down at your dishevelled form, panting hard, eyes glazed over and traces of salvia on your lips. To him you looked breath-taking. He shot you a questioning gaze, all mischief and playfulness had vanished from his expression. All you could see was confusion and a little bit of sadness?

“Stop that. You can´t just…you can´t just kiss me, because I called you…You can´t just kiss me.”

Even to you, your voice sounded weak and not really convincing.

As you looked up to Loki, the mischief was back in his eyes. You gulped, on the one hand you didn´t like this expression, because it basically means that he would do whatever he wants, but on the other hand it looked quite handsome on him.

“And who would stop me? You?” He asked cockily. “You weren´t complaining just a minute ago. Quite the opposite actually, you seemed very eager.”

You were at a loss of words, madly blushing and trying to find a reasonable answer.

_Yes, that was true, it didn´t feel bad, it felt…it felt nice. And if you were honest, you would like him to continue. But…But…_

The norse god kept staring down at you. His aura had changed yet again. From mischievous to dark and oozing of sex and domination. You shuddered again, not able to decide if you liked this new shift or not.

“You see…you can´t just call someone beautiful and then expect to act like nothing happened. But I give you a way out.”

He came closer again.

“If you want me to stop”, he kissed your neck, “or if you are uncomfortable”, he continued to press butterfly kisses along your neck line, down to your collarbones, “just tell me and I stop right away”, he suckled on a spot at the junction between your neck and your shoulders and you let out a small whimper, “but if you don´t, then I will continue.” He stared down at the mark he had just left on you and a wave of possessiveness washed through him.

He brought his mouth back to your neck and started to suck more hickeys on your pale skin. You whined and whimpered, because of his aggressive behaviour, but you didn´t tell him to stop. As he finished his handiwork, he quickly looked over the piece of art he had just created on your skin. He smiled to himself, also noticing your panting and squirming form beneath him.

He came back up and glanced into your eyes for a second, then he lowered himself down onto you again and gave you another one of his sweet and tantalizing kisses.

At that moment you gave up, you let your body submit to his gentle touches.

Loki acknowledged your surrender with a satisfied hum and kept invading your mouth with his hot tongue.

It was a harsh contrast to the cold of his lips and you couldn´t help, but groan into the kiss. He tasted heavenly, like snow, strawberries and something else, but you couldn´t quite put your finger on it.

Loki pulled away from the kiss and gently stroked over your cheek and down to your collarbone and even further down to the swell of your breasts, enjoying how your breath hitched.

His hands hovered over the hem of your t-shirt and you started to feel excited.

“May I?” He rasped.

You slowly nodded, still feeling captivated by his overall stunning presence.

He carefully pulled your top over your head and stared down at your half-naked form. Your anxiety came raging back and you suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover your bra with your hands only to find them pinned over your head. Scowling you looked up and realized that he had secured them there with his magic.

You huffed slightly and gave the god a pout, which he ignored, to fixed on your breasts and how your underwear hugged them. Luckily for you, you had put on a black lace bra with matching panties.

Loki licked his lips and traced the outlining of the lace, sending shivers through your whole body.

“You know, as much as I love seeing you in this marvellous underwear, I think it has to go now.”

He snapped with his fingers and your bra disappeared. You jumped as the cold air hit your nipples making them perk up and standing at attention.

The god´s gaze darkened with hunger and he latched onto your left nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, while gently tucking on the other.

You let out a sight followed by a moan as he lightly bit in your nipple. You could feel him smirk against your chest as you struggled against his magic.

“What is it pet?”

He asked, clearly enjoying your helpless state and the fact that you had given him all control. Actually you had to lie if you said that you didn´t enjoy it too, but still.

“I want to touch you. Please, untie me.”

You pleaded.

Loki seemed to think about your pleas for a moment, while rolling your nipples between his fingers, but then a devilish spark glimmered in his eyes.

“No, I don´t think that you deserve to touch me right now. Be patient, just lie still and enjoy, my pet.”

You whined, but it turned into a loud moan as he sucked on your nipple again.

Loki chuckled and shifted again, slowly making his way down between your legs while trailing hot open mouth kisses down your stomach.

You squirmed and gasped, his small ministrations sending pleasure floating through your whole system. His kisses stopped just above the waistband of your pants and he was now seated between your legs, tracing lines over the thin fabric of your sweatpants. You started to squirm and whine again, growing more and more impatient by every passing second. You wanted him. Now. It seemed like all rational thoughts were drained from your mind and left you with a carnal desire, one you couldn´t suppress, no matter how hard you tried. One that wanted to fully submit to the god and give him everything you had to offer. You quietly whimpered and thrusted your hips up against him ever so slightly.

“You know”, Loki started, and you instantly stopped all your movements, staring down into his intense eyes, “if I didn´t like the sounds you make so fucking much, I would punish you right now for disobedience.”

You were confused.

_Disobedience? But…._

“I ordered you to lie still and enjoy. And what do you do? You squirm around like every touch I give you is too much.” He chuckled darkly.

“It is actually quite enduring that you are riled up so easily.”

You kept quiet, but a small blush had formed on your cheeks as he stated that you were so easily aroused.

It was true, his touch set you on fire. A fire that tried to burn you alive. But you couldn´t help yourself. His touches alternate between hot and cold. He was throwing you into the burning fire and then pulling you back into his icy grip and he was doing it over and over again.

You were lost. You could just feel. You couldn´t explain it.

“I see, you are out of words.” He smirked again, and it sent butterflies flapping through your stomach. “Do not worry my princess, I´ll make sure, that you only have to remember one thing tonight. My name.”

Your breath got stuck in your throat, but there was no possibility for you to answer him, because he had snapped his fingers again and your pants and panties had disappeared.

You were laying stark naked on the couch before him, your arms tied up with magic and your legs spread wide. His eyes drank up your whole form, ranking from your head to your toe.

With a nearly pornographic groan, he leaned down to your thighs and started to nibble and bite his way up from your knee to your core, but he didn´t touch you there. He skipped the part where you wanted him the most and started the same nibbling process on your other thigh.

Just as you wiggled and whined again, he bit down, eliciting a small scream from you as he sucked a dark red mark on your thigh.

You sniffled and squirmed under his touch again. His actions clearly had an effect on you and you were barely able to form any coherent thoughts in your mind, let alone any sentence. You just wanted him to touch you and he was driving you mad by holding his touch back from you. He was teasing you on purpose and you knew, that he knew that you were aware of it.

“Ahhh, I could to this the whole day.”

His words send you out of your reverie and you shot him a pleading glance. Your lip was quivering and your whole body was starting to tremble.

He grinned to himself at the sight of your instant reaction.

“What´s the matter, my dear? Does the thought of me touching and marking you anywhere, but where you need me the most, fear you?”

His eyes held a predatory notion and you felt yourself shiver again.

He was so intimidating. Just by saying a few words and looking at you in that way, he had you completely under his spell.

You opened your mouth, but nothing came out and you closed him again.

The norse god laughed. It sounded like music to your ears, music that only you could here.

“Do not worry. I do not plan on doing so. At least not today.”

With those words, he dived back between your legs, parting them a little bit further. His smooth hands rested on your thighs and his lips hovered over your dripping pussy for a moment, before he slowly licked one stripe along the length of your core.

Your moaned and arched your back, one touch of his tongue and you were already feeling like you were going to explode.

Loki smirked and began to slowly circle your clit with his tongue.

You whined, your toes curling and uncurling to relieve some of the pressure he was building.

“So responsive.” He murmured and continued to suck and play with your clit.

You felt electricity floating through your whole body. With every lick and stroke of his tongue, he sent more sparks flying through your system.

_Is this why they call him silver tongue?_

The thought came to your mind, but you soon dismissed it as Loki was slowly prodding at your sopping entrance with one finger.

He gathered some of your arousal and coated two of his fingers with it, then he slowly pushed in.

You moaned again and tried to get him even closer with the help of your legs.

Loki happily complied and scooted closer, licking at your clit and pumping his fingers in and out of you at a slow pace. His fingers felt like heaven. They were long and lean and touched you in all the right places.

It was driving you mad. You threw your head back.

“Loki.” You whined. The norse god was growling against your core as he heard his name coming from your lips. It sounded so dirty. Especially called out by you, a truly innocent girl or so he thought. He replied by thrusting his fingers a little bit deeper and curling them, pulling out almost completely and then pushing in again, deep until his last knuckle was buried in your body.

You moaned again, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure.

A familiar knot was growing in your lower belly and you whined in pure ecstasy.

Loki picked up on your current state and sped up his movements even more.

A high-pitched moan escaped your lips, your eyes were fluttering close and your walls clenched around his fingers.

You were nearly there, just a little bit further.

Nothing.

_What?_

Your head shot up from the pillow and you glared at the god.

He just smirked back at you, licking his fingers clean. This sight alone led you to throwing your head back again and groaning, clearly frustrated.

“You didn´t think, that I´d let you come that easily, did you?”

You raised your head again and looked him dead into the eye.

Tilting your head, you gave him your best puppy eyes.

“But I´ve been a good girl, haven´t I? Don´t I deserve a reward?”

You didn´t exactly know, where that came from, but you didn´t care. You just wanted him. Him alone.

Loki´s eyes darkened even more, all of the green seemed to have vanished and you were left with a black abyss of lust, hunger and feral desire.

He propped himself up and brought his face down for a kiss again.

This time, the kiss wasn´t slow and teasing, it was hard and passionate, and you gasped as you felt his hard member probing at your thigh.

You didn´t notice that he had undressed himself as well, probably through magic, but you weren´t complaining.

As he leaned back a bit, you found your eyes roaming over his naked body. He was even more beautiful in this state, a toned chest, muscles everywhere and of course the part of him you desired the most right now.

His eyes found yours again and he chuckled.

“Like what you see, princess?”

You nodded, slightly biting your lips.

He responded with a growl and swiftly pinned you down on the coach again.

“Remember, you brought this upon yourself. With all your acting so innocent, while you clearly are not.” He huffed. “You are driving me insane.”

_You were driving him insane? No, it was the other way around. If he wouldn´t do anything against the ache between your legs, you surely would go crazy._

He kissed your neck again. Swirling his tongue over all of the marks he had left earlier.

He threw one last glance at you, to make sure, you were ok and then he buried himself inside your core with one thrust.

Both of you moaned simultaneously and you reached for him out of reflex. To your surprise, you were able to move your hands.

You looked up at the god and saw him smirk. One of your hands went to his nape to play with his hair and the other grabbed biceps to steady yourself.

After you had rearranged yourself in your newfound freedom, Loki began to thrust into you. He wasn´t gentle, nor slow, but that was just the thing that you needed right now.

You keened and arched your back. Your nails were digging in his arm, surely, they would leave some crescent shaped marks there and you couldn´t help but moan loudly.

“Loki…Loki…fuck, please.”

You didn´t know what you were begging for, you just wanted him. You needed him, and he just gave you, what you wanted.

With a swift motion, he changed your position. He was now sitting on the coach and you were seated on his lap, face to face.

He smirked at you and encouraged you to bounce up and down his shaft.

You started to move slowly, testing the waters, but you grew more and more confident, going faster and faster.

The positive effects of your movements were reassured by the small moans and groans that escaped Loki´s throat. He grabbed you by your hips and urged you to go even faster.

His grip was hard and you were sure, that there would be marks tomorrow, but you didn´t care. Loki also had started to move again and he was hitting you really deep now. With you meeting him halfway it sent you into a whole different dimension of pleasure.

A broken moan left your lips and you scratched your nails all over Loki´s torso. He hissed, but didn´t stop thrusting up into your wet heat.

The pressure in your stomach was growing again, every passing second, every movement just added more fuel to the fire that was running through your veins.

You moaned again and Loki let go of your hips and started to play with your clit with one hand and with your right nipple with the other.

You let out a cry of pure pleasure as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your release.

You opened your eyes and found green pools of liquid fire staring back at you. There was a smirk plastered across his face. A smirk that promised trouble and mischief, but so much more. Pleasure and other things that yet needed to be discovered.

You closed your eyes again and concentrated on the feeling of Loki inside you, of his hands on your clit and the fire inside you. You moaned happily.

“Loki….” You whispered.

You started to tip over the edge…and then you woke up.

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up in your bed.

_What the…? What just happened?_

You looked around confused. You were still in your cell, but it had shifted back into your normal bedroom. Had it actually ever shifted into something else? You were still lying in your bed with your sketchbook next to you and you had been…you had been sleeping?

_This was just a dream?_

Why should you have such a dirty dream about no other but the God of Mischief?

And why did it feel so right?

_No, that was just a dream. Not your real feelings._

But still, you felt his lips on yours as you absently traced your lower lip with your fingertips. Shaking your head, you decided that it would be the best to just forget about this. It was just a dream. A dream that actually left you hot and bothered.

Realizing your current state, you groaned and let yourself fall back into your bed.

Loki P.O.V.

Well, that wasn´t what he had in mind as he invaded her dream. His original plan was to fluster her a little bit, to tease her, but this went way out of his hand.

“You´ve got yourself into something, princess.”

He smiled to himself.


	4. Consequences

It was again a few days after _your dream_. You still couldn´t tell if it was just your subconsciousness running wild and imagining things or if Loki had indeed invaded your mind while you were sleeping and messed with your thoughts.

Whatever it was, he hadn´t shown up since that special encounter. You weren´t sure if you were happy or a little bit disappointed. But mostly, you were just confused.

Why would he do such a thing? And why did you let it happen so easily?

Of course, one could argue that Loki could have influenced your decisions and your morals, because he directed the dream. But on the other hand, you didn´t know at that moment that it was a dream and you let it all happen. And what if it wasn´t Loki´s doing? What if it was all you and your mind? That wouldn´t make it any better. At least, the God wouldn´t know, that you had been dreaming in such a dirty way about him. You couldn´t decide what would be the better deal.

You sighted partly annoyed that you didn´t know the answer and partly anxious, because you weren´t so sure if you really want to know the truth.

As long as the God of Mischief didn´t confirm his influence on your escapades, you would be left in the dark.

_Whatever. This didn´t mean anything. It was just a dream. A stupid dream._

But still, in that night, it took a long time for you to fall asleep. After you had woken up, you felt hot and bothered and the tingling feeling between your legs wouldn´t go away. Still, you felt too anxious and unsafe to change that. You had thrown yourself around until you eventually drifted away and got some rest.

Furthermore, nothing changed. You were still in this lonely cell, bored out of your mind, with nothing to do but to draw, read or stare at the walls. It was slowly driving you crazy.

Nothing happened, neither inside nor outside your prison, the cell across yours was still empty and no one stopped by to talk or even look at you. Not even guards, which you deemed was rather strange.

The only ray of hope and slight entertainment were the presents which still kept appearing. This was your only connection to Loki. By now you had quite the number of comics, drawing supplies and books. He also sent you some of your favourite candy and cake sometimes. But still, after spending that much time in solitude, you wished for a change.

Luckily for you, or so you thought, your loneliness was shattered as a guard appeared just outside the transparent golden wall. He wore a golden armour, a golden helmet and a brighter ivory coloured cape. First, he was just standing outside your cell, looking at you with his undecipherable eyes.

_This is new. Normally no one would stop by. What does he want?_

You grew more anxious, as the figure began to shuffle around and touched something right next to the barrier and then the golden wall dropped. It just fell down, like a cut curtain.

_What?_

You slowly backed away some steps.

The guard was standing right in front of your cell and reached out for you with one hand.

“My Lady, Emperor Loki wishes for your presence in the throne room.”

His voice was steady and calm, but you could see some irritation flickering through his eyes, as if he wasn´t so sure as to why the God wanted to see a mere mortal.

You on the other hand were as stunned as he was. Why would Loki want to see you? You hoped, that he wouldn´t call you because of the dream.

_No, don´t be stupid. He probably just wants to talk to you or to ask you about the Avengers. Do not assume anything, that you cannot know._

Nevertheless, your heart beating increased just by the mere thought of the God.

You decided that you would´ve just go with it to find out what he wants from you, so you took some hesitant steps towards the man and he gestured you to follow him. You climbed carefully out of your cell and both of you walked in silence through the castle.

You tried to remember the way that you took, you really did, but it was all too confusing and complex. Everything seemed so large and pompous, just like you thought Asgard would look like, and every corridor that you passed seemed akin the last one.

As you walked besides the quiet man, you sneaked a look around you, you spotted a small inner courtyard with a fountain and colourful flowers surrounding it. The scene looked peaceful, but also eerie, because of the lack of people.

_Where was everyone?_

Come to think of it, you haven´t seen anyone besides some guards standing along some doors.

_Strange._

You were pulled outside your thoughts when the guard stopped in front of a large golden door and motioned you to go inside.

You glanced at him with a questioning expression and he just nodded and pushed you inside. Then he closed the door and left you alone.

You eyed the room, the throne room, you reminded yourself. It was quite enormous. Everything was golden, but there were dark shadows looming everywhere. A dark atmosphere, which sent chills down your spine. Golden pillars were lining the hall and created a corridor which led straight to the throne.

Even this room was giving you an alien feeling. It was empty. No guards, no maids, no one but…but him.

Your eyes felt on the figure, which was sitting on the throne.

Loki was clad in his armour and he looked quite stunning. He wore the black, green and gold leathery top which fuses into a coat like piece of clothing, his black leather pants and boots and a dark green cloak with heavy golden armour. But to top it off, he wore his golden helmet with the horns. At this moment, he truly looked like a God, an Emperor, a King.

His composure just added to this image. He was sitting on the throne, like he belonged there, his fingers drew patterns on the rest of the throne and his expression was nearly bored to death.

Still, you found yourself again captivated by him, just by his mere presence, you found yourself drawn to the God.

His expression changed as soon as he spotted your small form. It went from bored to excited, his eyes sparkling with mischief and you couldn´t help but shiver as they locked with yours.

He curled his finger to symbolize you to come over and like you were being pulled on a string, you obeyed the siren`s call.

You walked down the long hall and as you were standing in front of him, you suddenly felt out of place. Everything here looked to glorious, so mighty and royal, and you on the other hand were wearing some black yoga thighs and a big emerald green hoodie.

You began to shuffle around slightly, fiddling with your hands and tried to look anywhere but at him.

Loki seemed to be amused by your actions and propped up his chin on his hand, leaning forward and studying you closely.

You felt his gaze on you and looked up, just finding yourself again captured by his beautiful eyes.

You froze in your place with wide eyes and stared up at him.

_Those green eyes…They sparkle like a lake in the sun. And they hide so many emotions. You wondered what you would discover if you dig just a little bit deeper under the surface._

Your staring contest only lasted for a few moments, none of you wanted to break the silence first, but with time passing by, the tension grew, and you suddenly felt a rush of anxiety hitting you.

Embarrassed, you were the first to avert your gaze.

As you heard a low chuckle, filled with black joy, your eyes snapped up to meet his again. A small scowl was forming on your lips, but you didn´t say anything.

“You never fail to amuse me, princess.” Loki spoke with a mocking undertone in his voice.

“Well, is this the reason you brought me here? To amuse you?” You shot back, trying to lace your voice with ice, just like he could do it. You didn´t really succeed, judging by his reaction to your _cold_ behaviour. He chuckled again.

“I am shocked, I thought after our last _encounter_ you would be a little bit nicer to me.” He arched one of his eyebrows and you felt heat creeping up on your face.

_What? So…so it was him? For real? Oh my God…_

At a loss of words, you couldn´t do anything, but stare at him in utter disbelief.

A wicked grin sneaked on Loki´s face and he watched you trying to form any words, without success.

“Oh, don´t be shy, my pet.” He crooned.

“I had fun, even if I didn´t plan on letting it escalade this far, but you just seemed too eager, so I couldn´t help myself.”

He snickered again.

You looked down to your feet, clearly embarrassed.

You really had done those _things_ with him then?

_No…_

You took a deep breath and raised your head to look at Loki.

“So that´s the reason, why I am here? So you can make fun of me?” You were glad that your voice just trembled slightly, and you threw a challenging glance at him.

“Great, you embarrassed me to death. So now that the _fun_ is over, can I go back? I think I have some more books to read or sketches to draw.”

Loki was visibly surprised by your new-found courage. It would be even more fun to tease and eventually break you.

“Oh my dear, the fun has just started. You see, I would like to offer you something.”

His predatory gaze felt on you and you involuntary took a step back, which in turn just revolves in the widening of his grin.

_He wants to offer you something? Like what? More books?_

_But wait, maybe this is a way out of this boredom and the loneliness, but can you trust him?_

Your mind raced back and forth, contemplating about what to do now or what to expect now.

Loki quickly caught on your inner struggle. With an elegant movement of a skilled predator, he stood up and slowly made his way over to you. He stopped just mere inches away from you.

“Do not fret, my cute pet. I am sure that you will accept my offer with great happiness.”

Your whole mind narrowed down on him at these words and you suddenly felt calm, just focusing on Loki.

“What is your great deal then?” You asked with curiosity laced in your tone.

“Become my pet.”

You looked at him with bewilderment.

_Become…Become his pet? What does he mean?_ Your thoughts came back to the dream. _He didn´t…He didn´t mean it in that way, did he._

Your eyes widened even more at that thought, and your mind stopped working for a moment.

Then everything kicked in, and the reality crashed down onto you, forcing you to work again.

“What…What do you mean by that?” You were surprised that your voice sounded so calm.

Loki´s gaze softened for a second at the sight of your uncomfortable form, but it returned to its former state of a predator as he spoke up again.

“Well, it´s actually quite easy, you just have to follow two simple rules.” He leaned forwards and his mouth was now just inches away from your ear. You could feel his hot breath on the shell of your ear and his cold lips caressing it softly. The mixture of temperature had you tumbling down a swirl of emotions. You tried to calm yourself and concentrated on his voice.

“One: You do everything I say, without questioning it. You´ll be my personal servant, property, even toy, if I desired. And two”, now you could feel him smirk against your ear and you felt a shiver ripple through your body, “You cannot cum without my permission. This of course implies no touching yourself.”

You froze and he leaned back, having a shit eating grin on his face.

_What?...What?_

“Don´t worry about rule number two yet, my dear. This will be relevant, if you decide to beg me to fuck you, because I won´t touch you until you are so desperate to beg on your knees for my touch.”

You still hadn´t said a word, too stunned to find any proper response to his earlier statement.

“Well, due to your actions during our last encounter, I thought you might not be opposed.” Loki had that nasty smirk on his face again that made you feel all giddy and angry at the same time.

At this statement, you were drawn out of your frozen state.

“WHAT?! You can´t be serious!” You stared at him in disbelief and utter shock.

_How could he even think about that? You barely even know him, and he fucking kidnapped you. What would make him think that you would be his personal toy? And beg him? You would never beg for him. This idiot. Just because he is handsome, he thinks that you would crawl to his feet, when he demands it._

_STOP. He is NOT handsome. Stop thinking that._

His eyes had turned ice cold at your shout and there was a hint of danger lingering in them. He took a step back and mustered you from head to toe, clearly not pleased with your reaction.

“I am serious.” His voice was even colder than his eyes.

“I won´t be your little fuck toy, just because you managed to sneak into my dreams once and seduced me. And then…then you just left!” You shouted at him, anger boiling through you and the devious smirk on his face just added to your furry.

“Ohhhhh, is my little pet upset, because I didn´t finish what I started.” Within a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of you again, grabbing you by your waist and pulled you close. Your chests were pressed together and his right hand had snaked around your hip, while the left one was slowly tracing along your face, down to your lips.

At first you were too stunned to react, overwhelmed by his closeness and relishing in the feeling of him touching you again, but then you wriggled out of his grasp and took a few steps back. The anger was boiling inside of you.

_How dare he plays with you like that._

“Stop that! I will definitely NOT be your pet!” You nearly screamed the last part.

A dangerous and thrilling silence spread between the two of you.

You carefully eyed the God. He was standing completely still, frozen in his spot, but there was a war inside his eyes, you could see it. Emotions battling. Rage, fury, irritation, but also remorse and a hint of sadness, but it all disappeared and the only thing that was left was pure, raw domination.

“You will submit to me and you will do so in this night. And remember this, mortal, I always get what I want and right now it is you that I crave the most.”

A quiver shot through your body, but before you could reply anything, Loki snapped his fingers and you found yourself back to your cell in a whirlwind of magic.

_What the hell just happened?_

You wanted nothing more than screaming.

_This stupid, idiotic, handsome man._

He was really getting to you, but still, this offer was too much.

_What was he going to do to you, if you refuse him?_

You trembled slightly at the thought of what Loki was able to do to you. You didn´t know what he was truly capable of and you hadn´t seen him this enraged since, well since you know him.

You slowly sunk down to the ground, with your back pressed against a wall, and tried to calm down your running mind and your flattering nerves.

You breathed in and out. In and out.

_That´s good. Calm down. Everything will be alright._

The rest of the day went by without further exceptionalities. The first hours after Loki had called you into his throne room, you were just able to pace around your room, because you couldn´t stand still, but as the they went slowly by and nothing happened, you settled down on your bed and decided to continue your previous reading.

As it was time to go to sleep, you put on a simple black t-shirt and some blue satin shorts. Just as you were about to lay down onto your bed, a searing pain shot through your whole body.

It started in your chest area and quickly went up to your head, but also down to your stomach.

You gripped your head as the waves of pain shot through you and seemed to concentrate right in your brain. With every second it got worse and shortly after it began, your knees buckled and you felt to the ground.

_What is this? How? Why?_

You came to the sudden realization that this must be Loki´s doing, he was the only one who could inflect such pain.

In the meantime of you figuring out who was responsible for your suffering, you had crumbled completely to the ground. You were lying next to your bed, curled together in a fetal position. The pain wasn´t stopping or getting less, quite the opposite, it became worse and worse.

You whimpered and tried to concentrate on anything besides the feeling of being ripped apart, but to no avail.

_He wants you to submit to him._

This realization hit you like a brick wall. Of course, he promised you that you would be his in this night. How could you forget that? How could you be so careless and think that everything would be ok?

You cried out again. Your misery was slowly getting unbearable.

_No…No, you´re not going to call for him._

Your inner voice was shouting at you, screaming and begging you to hold on, but you didn´t care. It was all too much.

_It hurts…everything hurts. Just stop…please stop._

“Loki.” You whispered weakly, tears streaming down your face. “Please.”

He appeared immediately, kneeling next to you, softly caressing your trembling back. You could feel his cold hand, before he spoke and it seemed to cool down the pain right in the spot, where he touched you.

“Hello princess.” His voice was calm, but in the haze of your suffering it seemed like he was looking at you with sadness and regret.

“Please make it stop…Please. I´ll do anything, but please make it stop.” You whimpered.

The pain seemed to weaken at your words and you could make out the God a little bit clearer.

“With pleasure, my dear. Just kneel before me. Kneel and submit to me. You can do that, can´t you darling?” His voice was sweet and laced with joy.

You weakly nodded and shuffled up to your knees. You took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

Then you bowed your upper body forward, placing your head and your hands on the ground.

“I submit to you”, you said, “I´ll become your pet.”

As soon as those words left your mouth, the pain vanished. Your whole composure relaxed visibly and sighted out in content.

You felt how strong hands pulled you up and cradled you against a toned chest.

You looked up and stole a glimpse of Loki´s features. He looked pleased and happy and you somehow where happy too, because you were the reason that he was smiling so honestly, even after he just put you in the greatest pain you had ever experienced.

_You truly are twisted._

“Relax, pet. I´ll take care of you.”

You hadn´t even noticed that he was moving, until he laid you down on a huge bed. Definitely not your bed in the cell. You raised your head. You were lying on a king-sized bed with black satin sheets.

_He brought you to his chambers?_

You were confused.

_Of course he did, silly, you offered him to be his pet. What else did you think he would do?_

You mentally slapped yourself. Right.

His chambers looked as luxurious as the throne room.

The bed you were lying on was covered in black silk sheets with green and golden pillows draped over it and you even felt a fur beneath your fingertips. The wall across the bed was completely taken away by huge windows, which led outside to a balcony. They were framed with long floating green curtains, which moved lazily in the evening breeze. On the right hand you found a fireplace, which looked oddly familiar to you.

_Is this…the same one as in your dream?_

You huffed. There was a big and comfy looking armchair next to it, accompanied by a small table and a large bookshelf right next to the fire place.

On the left hand, you discovered a large, golden framed mirror and a wardrobe.

You heard a chuckle next to you and your eyes felt on Loki, who was standing by your side, towering slightly over you and observing your every movement.

“Do you like it?” He asked with amusement in his voice.

The raging and dark God from before was gone and you were left with the more amiable and playful side of him.

“It is quite nice.” You told him shyly.

He hummed and kept glancing at you intensely.

You looked away, suddenly being aware of the tension between the two of you, and started fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

“What now? What shall I…?” You started.

“Don´t be nervous.” He interrupted you rambling.

“We´ll just make some adjustments and then we´ll go to bed.”

You watched him closely as he made his way to your front.

_Adjustments?_

You were still confused, but didn´t refuse him as he grabbed your hands, helped you stand and led you in front of the mirror.

“By adjustments I mean this.”

He twirled his hand and you were surrounded by his magic again. You closed your eyes and as you opened them again, you caught your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes widened slightly.

Your pyjama was gone. You were dressed in a forest green sleeveless silky gown, that reached just about to your mid-thigh and had gold embroidered seams at the bottom and the neck line. You wore no shoes and your bare feet scraped across the fur rug, laying on the ground. Besides that, you were pretty sure, that you were wearing lacy black underwear. But the most outstanding detail was probably the golden collar that was wrapped tightly around your neck with a small tag dangling in the front on which the words “Loki´s pet” were engraved.

You slowly reached upwards to touch the collar.

Loki, who was still standing behind you, let out another of his dark chuckles, which left you trembling.

“Now you´re suitable, my pet.” He grins like a happy child, that just won a price.

You were again at a loss of words and just stared at him through the mirror.

He smirked again.

“Well, it´s getting late, let´s go to bed, shall we?”

You turned around and stared at his bed. Were you supposed to sleep there…with him? You were hesitant and Loki sensed your restrain.

“Don´t worry, pet. You´ll sleep there.”

He pointed to an array of black and green pillows on a large fur, that you hadn´t noticed till now. It was situated in the space between Loki´s bed and the fireplace. You looked up at him, then down on your “bed”. You then huffed and proceeded to curl together on the cushions. You stiffened as you felt something lowering down on you, but relaxed as you recognized that the norse God just pulled a soft blanket over you.

Loki grinned at your small form and quickly changed into his own pyjamas, a black satin combination, which made him look even better, if you might add.

“Goodnight kitten.” He said.

You mumbled a small “Goodnight” back at him and curled together even tighter.

_You don´t know what you got yourself into, (Y/N)._


	5. Spiralling Deeper

The day after you had agreed to become Loki´s pet, you woke up slowly. You yawned and stretched your stiff legs. Sleeping on the floor wasn´t as uncomfortable as you had imagined it, but due to your tightly curled position, you were a little bit sore. With drowsy eyes, you looked around. Your soft gaze roamed around the room, taking your surroundings in. Your eyes lingered on the bed and then you noticed what or rather who was missing. Loki. He was nowhere to be seen.

You lifted your body up in a sitting position to get a better look.

_Where was he? And what were you supposed to do now?_

Just as you were about to get up and search for him, the doors to his chambers flew open and the God himself strode in. His gaze felt on your form and a smirk grazed his thin lips as he noticed that your gown had travelled up your legs, revealing your black underwear. Following his eye movement, you quickly pulled down the hem of your gown, blushing furiously.

“Good Morning.” He finally said, still smiling rather smugly.

“Morning.” You mumbled, still a little bit dazed. You tried to rub the sleep out of your eyes and examined him closely. He was wearing casual clothes again, a grey shirt and some black pants with black heavy boots.

The dark colour made him look even paler than his normal skin tone, but on the other hand did they really suit him, and you had to admit that he looked quite handsome.

_Stop it. You´re rambling about his looks again._

Meanwhile Loki had stepped closer to you and reached out for you with his hand.

“Come on. I want to show you around a little bit.”

_Show you around? What was there more to see?_

Apparently there was more, otherwise he wouldn´t have offered to show you around. You were still confused, but nevertheless took his outstretched hand.

The icy touch of his palm sent shivers down your spine and you let go hastily after you stood up. You straightened your clothes and combed through your hair with your fingers a few times, till you deemed it suitable.

The norse God chuckled slightly at your efforts, but waited until you were satisfied with your appearance.

“You´re good to go?” He mocked and as you nodded, clearly ignoring his sarcastic tone, he opened the door and lead you outside.

You were surprised as you noticed, how big Loki´s chambers were. It wasn´t just the single room you had slept in, but rather appeared to be a secluded apartment within the castle and you deduced that you must be on a higher floor, because as you looked out of one window, you could see puffy clouds and a colourful sunrise.

The door of his bedroom led to a hallway with three other doors. The first one which you examined was the door next to the bedroom and as you stepped in, you were greeted with the sight of a huge bathroom. There was a magnificent shower and also a bathtub and everything was made out of black marble with golden streaks and details. The second door revealed a workplace or rather a library. You marvelled the sight of the seemingly endless book shelves. Old books, new ones, parchment and ink were scattered everywhere. Your mouth stood agape in admiration and you didn´t even care as you heard a light chuckle next to you, you were too overwhelmed by the beauty in front of you. The last room, the two of you got in, was a kitchen. It was styled in black and white shades and had a kitchen isle in the middle of the room. On one wall was a huge window and in front of it stood a wooden table accompanied by some chairs.

On the table itself appeared, at the demand of the God, a small breakfast and Loki gestured for you to sit down.

You placed yourself on the right side of the table and observed the food. Loki sat down across from you and motioned again for you to grab something to eat.

You chose a croissant and some grapes, while Loki helped himself with some scones. He used his magic again and a cup full of hot steaming coffee appeared in front of you, while a cup of tea appeared on his side of the table.

You spent some time in quiet peace together, until he spoke up.

“You may ask yourself what will happen now, am I right?” He gave you a knowing smirk.

You just nodded and popped some more grapes into your mouth.

“Well, right now, you will mostly make me some tea, bring me books or just sit next to me, you´ll see. I´ll tell you what you need to do just in time when you need to know.”

You nodded again.

_This didn´t seem to be too complicated. You could manage that. Run some easy errands for him and then just…sit next to him? Whatever that means._

As the two of you finished your meal, he waved his hand and the dishes disappeared. You couldn´t help but wonder as to why he would need your help, if he could easily do all the chores on his own with his magic, but you didn´t question him.

_Maybe it made him happy to order someone around._

Loki motioned for you to follow him and the two of you moved to the library.

The norse God seated himself on a comfy looking chair in front of a large desk with unstable looking staples of books on top of it, while you just stood awkwardly in the door frame, not sure of what to do now.

_What are you supposed to do now? Should you just stand here and wait for his orders?_

You started to shuffle with your feet and Loki seemed to notice your uneasy behaviour. He looked up from his reading and hold his hand out to you.

“Come here.”

You slowly took some steps forward and were now standing right in front of him. You hesitantly looked down at his hand, not sure if you should grab it or not, but he had already retreated it and pointed down to a spot next to the chair.

“Kneel.” He simply ordered you.

You shot him a questioning glance, but as he arched an eyebrow at you, you quickly dropped down, earning a satisfied hum.

Then he returned to his work and left you sitting there in silence.

You just kneeled next to him, your body weight resting on your lower legs and your hands clasped together in your lap.

You could feel the hard floor beneath your legs and you were sure that this would be rather uncomfortable sooner or later.

 _What is the use of you sitting here?_ You wondered, but again, you didn´t question the God´s decisions and just accepted your fate.

After a while, you felt your head getting heavy and your eyelids slowly dropping. You were still tired, even after you´ve slept rather well. No bad dreams, no dreams including _him_ , nothing.

After contemplating it, you carefully rested your head against Loki´s thigh. You could feel the God stiffening under the sudden contact, but quickly relaxing as he noticed that you just needed support for your head.

You heard him snicker.

“So you decided to be a good little pet?” He cooed and patted your head with affection.

After that, he felt silent again, completely absorbed in his reading.

You shuffled even closer and nuzzled your face against his leg, contently sighting and nearly purring.

 _This is actually really, really comfortable._ Slowly you started to doze off.

As you felt a light touch against your cheek, you shot up, wide awake.

“What?” You asked disorientated, looking around with sleepy eyes.

“As much as I like to see that cute sleeping face of yours forever, right now I want some tea. Can you do that for me, pet?” He smiled softly down on your drowsy form.

But nevertheless you nodded your head and got up. Your legs felt a little bit odd after kneeling so long, but you managed to walk away with steady steps. As you arrived in the kitchen, you searched the shelves for the required ingredients, you found everything with ease.

_Hah, that wasn´t too hard. Who´s the good pet now?_

You slightly froze, surprised by your thoughts. Why would you even want to be a good pet for him?

You decided to shrug those feelings of and began to boil some water. Then you arranged a beautiful sky-blue pottery cup together with a small spoon, a pot of milk, sugar cubes and some biscuits which you found on another shelf on a tray. You added the tea strainer filled with exotic smelling tea leaves to the cup, poured the hot water in and hurried back to the library.

“Here you go.” You placed the tray next to Loki, waiting for a response, while he observed your work.

His lips widened in a sincere smile.

“Thanks, princess.”

His words sent a pleasant warm feeling to your stomach and you couldn´t help but shot an equal bright smile back at the God.

Throughout the day, you were sent to do some more errands like bringing him books, you were surprised by their huge number, they were everywhere, in every imaginable forms and every genre, or making him dinner, you decided to see what the fridge holds and went with a cold dinner plate, which he titled “well arranged”.

On the next day, you decided to hop quickly into the shower, before Loki would show up and give you your tasks for today. You stepped under the warm ray of water and let it massage your tense muscles. As you got out of the shower, wrapped in a dark grey towel, you noticed, that there were new clothes laid out for you.

You inspected them and were yet again stunned by their beauty. Placed on the black tiles of the bathroom was an ivory set of lacy underwear and a dark green gown, which looked similar, yet a little bit longer than your last one.

_He surely favours green tones when it comes to clothing._

You chuckled to yourself and put the clothes on. They fitted like a glove and you spun around a few times in front of the large mirror to admire how they looked on you.

After your little fashion show, you went out of the bathroom and ran right into Loki.

“Ahh, pet, there you are.” He grinned and his eyes roamed all over your body. “Beautiful.” He added, making you blush in a deep shade of crimson.

“Either way, today you´ll come with me.”

You sent him a confused look.

_Going with him? Where?_

Your questions were answered as soon as both of you were teleported to the throne room with the help of Loki´s magic. You were slightly dizzy and reached out for him to support yourself. He grabbed you by your upper arm to steady you and now you were able to let your gaze wander around the familiar room.

This time, though, there were more people. Guards, maids and what you made out as noblemen, who all kneeled down as soon as the two of you appeared. Loki acknowledged that with a brief nod and ordered them to rise again.

You observed this with an uneasy feeling. He held so much power over every single being in this room.

_Including you._

It startled you, but somehow also impressed you.

But still, you hadn´t figure out what your purpose was, so you looked up at Loki. Surprised you noticed, that the God had also changed.

He was clad in his more official attire like the last time you had seen him in the throne room.

He loosened his grip on your arm, seated himself on the throne and pulled you with him, until you were placed neatly on his lap. For a moment you were surprised at his bold actions, but then embarrassment hit you and you tried to get up and out of his grasp.

_What would the others think, if you just sat in his lap?_

You grew anxious and tried even harder, but at his next words, you stilled completely.

“Stay.” He commanded without even looking at you.

You shivered at his mighty tone and let yourself fall back into his embrace with a small huff.

_Is he serious? You were supposed to sit in his…in his lap? While the whole court was watching?_

You blushed furiously and the sickening sweet smirk that was displayed on Loki´s face just added to your flustered state. You pouted and tried to hide yourself as much as possible in the broad chest of the norse God. The leather under your fingers felt soft and calming and you slightly held on to it during Loki´s _work_. At some point, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you even closer and as you nuzzled your face against him, you could hear him hum and felt the vibrations ripple through his chest.

The only thing that you remembered regarding the content of the discussions was the mentioning of a rebellious group, which called themselves “Anonymity”. Loki chuckled at the name and snorted. “What a creative name. Find them. And kill them.” He ordered.

You shivered slightly, but decided to keep quiet. After some time, you felt yourself dozing off again, but your thoughts still circled around the God. How not? He was everywhere. You could feel his arm around your waist, the muscles tensing and relaxing in unregular patterns, and his heavenly smell invaded all your senses. All you could feel was him.

**Small time skip (a few days later)**

After some time serving Loki, it became a daily routine for you. You would either kneel next to him while he was reading or writing something and occasionally run some errands for him or you would accompany him in the throne room, being displayed to the whole court as his obedient pet.

Still, this was better than the solitude in your lonely prison cell, because even if the God wouldn´t give you much attention, he would occasionally have some small chats with you and after some time, you found yourself craving his little touches.

But everything seemed to go smoothly, well until today. On this particular day, you could feel that he was somehow off. You knew that this was the doing of the mentioned rebel group. They had killed his soldiers which were sent to take care of them. Loki seemed itchy and on the edge and he hadn´t said a single word. You decided to brighten his mood by bringing him a cup of his favourite tea, but as you were about to place it on the God´s working table, you stumbled and dropped the tray, sending a mixture of hot water and shards to the floor.

Loki jumped up, clearly surprised and stared down at the mess you just made.

Then his gaze dropped down on you.

You stood there, frozen in shock and looked up at him, hypnotized by his cold green stare.

Before you could say something or even blink, he had pinned you against the nearest wall. Your back collided with the hard, solid wall and you let out a surprised cry. Loki still didn´t say anything. He just stared down at you, expression cold and distant and a displeased scowl visible on his lips. A wave of anger and superiority which was emerging from him washed over you and made you whimper slightly.

You didn´t know why, but at this moment he looked even more stunning, like a dangerous animal that was ready to rip out your throat. His sudden display of dominance sent your stomach down into a whirlwind of tingling feelings, which concentrated themselves between your legs.

 _You should definitely NOT be turned on by this._ Your inner voice argued with you.

Loki pinned your wrists even harder against the wall, his body now pressing tightly in yours, giving you no space to escape. Your heart started to flutter and you could feel a blush creeping up your neck.

You were shivering, his tall figure looming over you, his mouth now shaped into a snarl. You were intoxicated by him. All you could feel, see and smell was him. As you whined lowly, he seemed to snap out of his haze and backed away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I´m sorry, pet. It has been a stressful day.” He looked down at you, his eyes nearly begging for forgiveness.

“It´s fine.” You mumbled, still feeling the heat of your cheeks.

He leaned down again, his nose touching yours and he sighted.

“Thanks.”

Your heart beat increased and you felt a new wave of warmth creeping on your face.

_Why did he thank you? There was nothing to thank you for…Why was he so nice?_

“I´ll…I´ll just clean this up, real quick.” You stuttered and dived beneath his arm to escape his embrace.

Loki chuckled at your sudden and rushed behaviour and let himself fall back into his seat.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Small time skip to later that evening.**

You were already ready for bed and had tugged yourself under a soft blue blanked, but Loki wasn´t anywhere in sight. You were worried, he didn´t seem fine after all, so you decided to search for him, maybe you could help him somehow.

_Why are you worried about him? He is the enemy, right? R…right?_

You weren´t so sure about that anymore.

Just as you were about to leave the room, the norse God entered, clearly stressed and even anxious.

_He is still stressed? How can I help him?_

You were again surprised at your own thoughts, but nevertheless you stepped up to Loki and rested your hand on his arm.

“Loki. Are you…are you okay?”

There was no answer, but he roughly grabbed you by your upper arm and dragged you over to the huge bed. Whilst moving, he twirled his fingers and as you looked down your body, you found yourself dressed differently again.

_Again? Are you his dress up doll or something?_

But then you gulped as you inspected your new state of clothing again.

You wore a dark green lingerie set, black lacy stay up thights with a golden embroidered hem and your golden collar.

Of course.

You looked up at Loki with a startled expression and were about to ask him, why you were dressed like this, but he interrupted you.

“Don´t talk. Just…be a good pet and obey. Now turn around.”

You didn´t hesitate and did as he asked. As soon as your back was faced towards him, you felt a soft silky material being tied around your eyes, he had blindfolded you, successfully blocking your sight.

Next Loki started to roam his hands all over your arms, tracing your veins as he went up and down. It sent chills down your spine and soon after that his gentle touches were followed by his cold lips. You couldn´t help but whimper slightly at these mixing sensations, they were even intensified by the blindfold, that shut out any trace of light.

You could feel him smirk against your neck and you were ready to shoot a snarky comment back at him, but all you could do was cry out as you felt him biting down on your neck. Hard. You sniffled slightly as he kissed along the mark to sooth your pain.

This will definitely leave a mark.

Good. One twisted part of you thought.

The next thing you noticed was, that you were thrown back and landed on the soft bed. You felt the bed dip as Loki joined you and then you were pulled up like a ragdoll until your head rested on the smooth cushions and your hands were above your head.

You could feel him settling between your legs. His breathing hot on your stomach.

“One more rule pet, don´t move. If you do, this will end in a punishment. Do you understand?”

You nodded, still overwhelmed by what was just happening.

“Words pet, I need words.” He teased.

“Yes…yes, I understand. No moving.” You answered hastily, sounding a little bit out of breath.

You heard his approving hum, just as he pulled down your panties. Your heart began to flutter, nerves tingling with anticipation at what was about to come. You could feel that you were slowly starting to get wet.

_And he hadn´t even touched you down there._

He hovered right above your heat for a moment and you had to use all your strength to not trust up into him to make any kind of contact.

He chuckled slightly as he sensed your struggles, but then he dived in, licking long wet stripes over your core. You shivered, but didn´t dare to move as you felt sparks emerging from where he touched you. Loki circled your clit slowly and by avoiding your sensitive bud of nerves, you were even more riled up. As he fastened his movements, it became harder to not move.

You wanted to grab his hair and push him deeper into you, because all of his touches were just tantalizing, promising, but not the full force like you expected. He was slowly driving you crazy. At a particular flick of his tongue, you couldn´t hold yourself back and bucked up into him.

As soon as you realized your mistake, ice flooded your veins. You tried to look up at Loki, who had stopped his actions, but realized that you were still blindfolded. But not for long, because the God removed the piece of cloth and you were greeted with his face, eying you with a mixture of mischief, playful anger and cockiness.

_Of course, he would do everything to get you to move just to be able to punish you._

But you weren´t doing much better. A rush of excitement bolted through you and you could feel yourself getting wetter just by the mere thought of what the God was going to do to you.

“Pet, didn´t I say, that you cannot move?” His voice was filled with dark joy and his eyes shined bright.

You slowly nodded, unconsciously pressing your thighs together to find any kind of friction.

He huffed at your movements and quickly changed your position. You were flipped over, while being dragged to the end of the bed and were now situated on his lap, across his knees.

“Then tell me, what do disobedient little pets get?” He asked, while lazily caressing your behind.

You gulped. “They…they get punished.” You nearly whispered.

“Exactly.” Loki praised.

The movement of his hand had stopped and you tensed. You were pretty sure what this _punishment_ would include…and you were right.

His hand came hard down on your ass and you launched forwards, a tingling feeling spreading on your left cheek. You tried to move around to ease the sting, but found that he must have used his magic to pin you in your place. You couldn´t move a single muscle.

“Now listen closely, princess. I´m going to spank you nine more times, that’s a total of ten and you will count them, alright? If you don´t I´ll have to start again.” His voice was laced with joy and satisfaction.

“I understand.” You replied hoarsely.

He hummed in delight and started to caress your rear again.

Then his hand came down on your other cheek. It stung again, but it also sent a pleasant feeling down between your legs. You suppressed a moan and started to count.

“One.”

Another was placed on the other side. “Two.”

Four slaps following each other rather fast. It seemed like Loki was just getting as excited as you were. “Three. Four. Five. Six.” You mewled.

“You´re doing well, princess.” He said, while soothing the sting emerging from your butt by caressing it with his colder hand.

Two slaps followed by two harder ones in a rapid manner.

“Seven. Eight.” You had to stifle a moan that tried to escape your mouth. “Nine. Ten. … Hey, that wasn´t fair.” You exclaimed trying to sound angry, but it came out like a little pout.

The God pulled you up and you were now face to face to him, seeing him snicker.

“I couldn´t help myself. You are just too cute. Besides, I´m the God of lies. I can do whatever I want.” He grinned at you.

You blushed as he called you cute and rolled your eyes.

“Whatever.” You mumbled and looked down to the ground.

He grabbed your chin between his thumb and index finger and forced you to look up at him.

“I think that you did really well and you earned yourself a reward.” He cooed.

Then he turned you around again and unclipped your bra.

“You won´t need this.”

The mild air of the room hit your nipples and you shivered slightly as you felt the presence of the blindfold again. Then the room went dark.

You were slightly startled as he grabbed your arms and tied them behind your back with the same material the blindfold was made out of. He then proceeded to clip a leash to your collar, which you could deduce by the slight snap that the lock made. You shivered, feeling excited.

He then added another addition, which made you whimper slightly. You felt something press against your mouth and as you parted your lips, you could feel that he slipped a ball gag over your mouth.

Next you felt his hands on your back again, pushing you down on the mattress until you were kneeling down, but resting on a pillow with your head and your upper body. You couldn´t move. You couldn´t talk. Loki had taken over the control and you were left at his mercy, but it didn´t frighten you.

_Who were you kidding? You loved it. Being helpless, at his mercy, a true pet._

You could hear a satisfied groan from behind you.

_So he likes this too…_

“You look beautiful, princess. Absolutely stunning.” He praised.

The next thing you felt was his tip pushing against your entrance. His hands gripped your waist and he pushed in with one single thrust. You moaned loudly, as loud as you could whilst being silenced by the gag, as you felt him inside you.

After giving you some time to get adjusted, you impatiently began to roll your hips against his. Loki took that as a sign of your approval and began to set a hard pace. You should´ve known it. There was no soft side, when it comes to this, but again, you liked it, so you couldn´t care less.

You mewled slightly, feeling the knot in your stomach grow within minutes, and as you felt a light tuck at your collar, he must´ve pulled on the leash, you moaned.

You could hear a raspy laugh from behind.

“You like that, pet?” He asked and pulled again.

You nodded frantically. If you weren´t silenced, you were sure that you would be babbling about how you loved him being so rough with you.

As he felt you tighten around him, he picked up his pace even more. He was practically pounding into you. You wailed again. The pressure in your stomach was there, but his pace wasn’t in favour of your relief. Just as you wiggled around a bit to get a better angle, he slowed down. Chuckling darkly, he now lazily thrusted in and out of you. You felt like you were going to explode, if he teased you anymore.

“What´s the matter pet? Is something troubling you?”

You whined as best as you could and tried to form words, but all that came out of your mouth was a high-pitched moan.

“I didn´t quite catch that, my dear.” He said, chuckling deeply. “Wait, let me help you.” He removed the ball gag from your mouth and threw it in a corner of his room.

Now that you could speak freely, there was no way, that you could´ve stopped the begging that tried to escape your plush lips.

“Please, Loki. Please.” You whined, while trying to push back against him.

He stopped your movements by establishing an iron grip on your hips and hummed lowly.

“Please what, pet? You need to be a little bit more specific than that.”

He seemed to preen as you keened and writhed beneath him.

“Please, Loki, please…please…please. No more teasing. I beg you. Please…I´ve been good…please, just do something.” You cried out. Once you started, you couldn´t hold back anymore. The words seemed to flee out of your mouth, afraid of not being heard or acknowledged if they couldn´t escape your lips.

Loki cracked a sinister laugh, then he started to speed up again. He pounded into you again and again and this time, he angled right and sent you flying towards your release. You moaned loudly, unashamed of other people being able to hear you.

Your muscles were tense and you hovered there, just on the edge of coming, but unable to fall over it and then you could her him chuckle again. It was more sinister than any other chuckle you had ever heard falling from his lips and as you turned your head around, you could see him smiling madly down at you.

_No…not again. This can´t happen again. This fucker._

And then you woke up. Again.

_Really? REALLY?_

You shot up, wide awake with anger circulating through your whole body. You looked up to Loki, just to find him sleeping in his bed. You huffed.

_This idiot. This…AHHH._

You screamed in your head, while pulling on your hair. Throwing the God a side glance, you could have sworn that you saw him smirk, but as you took a closer look, he seemed to be in a deep slumber.

You sighted again and let yourself fall back onto the cushions.

_Great, now you weren´t just wide awake, but you were also horny._

You turned around and shuffled around, trying to find a more comfortable position. Eventually, you let sleep take you over again.

**The next day**

You woke up slowly, still feeling unsatisfied from your _adventures_ in the previous night and found Loki hovering right over you.

“Oh, you´re awake”, he grinned and handed you a black box, “Here. I have a present for you.”

You grabbed the box, while rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

As you opened it, you froze in your spot.

_He can´t be serious? Is this a joke?_

“I thought you might like to have this in person.” He smirked and went out of the room “I´ll expect you to bring me breakfast to the library in ten minutes. Don´t let me wait, pet.”

You gaped at the door, long after he had left, then your gaze fell back down to your lap, where the box rested.

You touched the content and let your gaze wander over the green set of lingerie. The same that you wore this night in your dream.

_He´s got to be kidding me._


	6. The Past

It was a few days after the dream, the underwear incident as you liked to call it in your mind. You decided to ignore the teasing and childish behaviour of the norse god. He just wanted to tick you off. You had put the box away and forgot about it. Loki himself hadn´t commented his actions either, so you deemed it as forgotten. After all, he probably just wanted to irritate you. You couldn´t let him get to you so easily. He _was_ you enemy after all. All of his actions surely should make you…make you what? Feel uncomfortable? Hate him?

It didn´t seem like that. If any, he achieved the contrary. You grew more comfortable around him, even enjoying his company. It was nice to have someone to be with and if you were honest, all this pet thing, was kind of enjoyable too. You didn´t have to think. You didn´t have to worry. You could give up your racing mind. And this feeling scared you the most.

Were you giving up your individuality? And to him? What would your friends say? And why did it feel so right?

You were utterly confused. You didn´t know what you should feel, what you should think and it was driving you insane. At these times, you would have given everything to have someone to talk to. Someone besides Loki.

You constantly felt like your emotions were on overdrive.

How were you supposed to feel towards Loki? He had slipped into your dreams. Twice. He had forced you to do unspeakable things, used you and then left you without giving you any satisfaction. But did he really force you? You let it happen after all. Hell, you enjoyed it.

Your mind couldn´t grasp the mystery that was Loki.

And lately you noticed small little things about him and his whole behaviour, that made him even more likable. Every morning he would pet your head and scratch you behind your ear, ruffling through your hair while doing so. When he first did this, you were startled. It had angered you, that he also physically treated you like a pet, but after some time, you found yourself growing to like the feeling. He also had this small sincere smile, reserved only for you, whenever you did something good like obeying his orders or initiating physical contact on your own. Which you lately did quite often. You would nuzzle against him while sitting on his lap or kneeling next to him, enjoying the direct contact without the need to talk. Just being with him made you feel strangely calm.

On the other hand…he was the one who kidnapped you in the first place. Taking over the world. You couldn´t possibly enjoy the company of such a person.

But…but…

You groaned out in frustration. You were currently seated on your makeshift bed, waiting for Loki to come so both of you could go to sleep.

Well not instantly to sleep. That was another new thing. He started to read to you every night before the both of you would sleep.

You remembered vividly how you had asked him if he could read to you.

**Flashback**

You glanced over at Loki, suddenly becoming anxious.

_This was a stupid idea._

You had gained his attention and now his focus was entirely on you. He arched an eyebrow, glaring down at you. You kneeled next to him, like every day, and he was reading. But not now though.

“What is it, pet?” He asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

Your eyes quickly shot up to meet his and drifting back to your hands again. You took a deep breath.

“I wanted to ask you, if you…if you would like to…to read something to me.” You rasped the last part fast, hoping that it would be over soon.

“I mean, not now. Later.” You added. “Maybe before we go to bed?” Your cheeks were in flames, probably burning redder than hell.

As the silence stretched uncomfortable, you looked back up again, just to find Loki staring shocked down in your eyes.

You flinched and squealed.

“I mean, if you don´t want…you don´t have to…I just thought…I mean…you have a beautiful voice…” You trailed off.

Suddenly the god started so smile. A huge and genuine smile.

“Of course. I´d love to, princess.”

And with that, he turned again to continue his work, the smile still adorned his features.

You stared at him for a moment, baffled that he agreed just like that. A smile crept onto your own face and you quickly tried to hide it by burying your head in Loki´s thigh.

**End Flashback**

You sighted again.

_How did it come so far? How could you let all of this happen? He can´t just jump into your life and make everything evolve around him._

_But he can._ Whispered a small voice inside your head.

Your troubled thoughts were interrupted by Loki´s entrance. The eyes of the god landed on you, smiling softly. His smile faltered slightly as he took in your expression. Worry laced his gaze and he quickly kneeled beside you.

“What´s wrong, princess? What plagues your mind?” His voice was soft.

_Why would he worry about you?_

You were even more confused.

“I´m…I don´t know. It´s nothing.” You trailed off, still lost in your thoughts.

“Could you…could you just read to me?” You looked up at him with kind eyes. “Please?”

There was still a glimpse of worry lingering in his eyes, but he got up from his knees and settled down on his bed.

“Of course, darling.” He cooed, picking up a thin book from his night stand.

“Shall we continue with the poem collection?” He asked.

You nodded and leaned back against the pillows.

Since he started reading _goodnight stories_ to you, he never failed to surprise you by his choice of the reading of the night. He had brought fairy tales from foreign countries, asgardian poems, which he translated with ease after reading them in their original language and poems.

You enjoyed his smooth voice. His speech melody was gentle, yet melodic and faded away like a tune in the wind. You closed your eyes and snuggled deeper into the cushions, allowing your body to relax. You could still feel the pressure of the collar against your neck, but it didn´t irritate you anymore. It actually gave you more security. It grounded you.

_Security? From belonging to someone…to him?_

Lowly sighting, you ignored your mind and concentrated on Loki´s voice.

_I wandered lonely as a cloud_

_That floats on high o'er vales and hills,_

_When all at once I saw a crowd,_

_A host, of golden daffodils;_

_Beside the lake, beneath the trees,_

_Fluttering and dancing in the breeze…_

Loki´s soft and calming voice slowly lulled you to sleep and you felt yourself drifting into the black. The calmness wouldn´t last long.

The comforting darkness suddenly turned, the atmosphere shifting completely. An uneasy feeling started to slip into your bones and your eyes snapped open.

You found yourself standing in an all too familiar looking room.

_No. Not this again._

Quickly glancing around, you realized, that it _was_ exactly what you had expected. All colour was drained from the room. Everything was tinted in different shades of black and white.

You took a shaking step forward, trying to get your breathing under control. You saw that it led to a skimpy lit corridor. The lights flickered from time to time, giving the whole scenery an uneasy mood. Large shadows crept across the walls, creating motion, where no motion was and living things, where nothing was alive.

As you made your way through the long corridor, you could hear it. Footsteps and gunshots. Coming closer. You tried to run towards the noises, knowing that you had to see what was going on, but to your horror you couldn´t move. You looked down. Panicking, you realized, that nothing was wrong with your feet. Everything seemed normal, but you couldn´t bring yourself to take a single step.

_Just go! Move, god dammit!_

“No!” You cried out, desperately trying to get yourself moving, doing something, just move. But you couldn´t. Your feet stayed where they were, glued to the ground.

Nausea started to creep into your stomach and you tried again to get yourself to walk, but all you could do was watch as two figures appeared around the corner. They were clad in black, wearing various holsters holding all kinds of weapons and heavy boots. You knew that they were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you also knew exactly who they were. A familiar feeling of sadness paired with dread settled in your core.

“Mom! Dad!” You exclaimed, trying to get their attention, but they didn´t seem to hear you. Again.

“No!” You struggled, your tears now flowing freely.

The pair still didn´t take notice of your outrageous form.

They were running towards you, but it seemed as if they weren´t coming any closer. They kept running on a spot. Suddenly a group of men rush into the corridor.

You recognized them too, they belonged to hydra. The red symbol evident on their uniforms.

“No.” You whispered to yourself.

“No!” You screamed out louder. “Please! Please don´t!”

No one heard you, but you could swear that one man of hydra smirked wickedly in your direction. Still, you couldn´t do anything. You could just stand there, watching the scenery in front of you.

You saw your parents turning around, mid step. They tried to cock their own guns, but they were too slow.

You saw the men at the end of the corridor getting in position. They aimed with their guns…and pulled the triggers.

From that moment on, everything happened in slow motion.

You heard the shots and you saw the muzzle flash, you could even make out the bullets flying through the air, but your eyes were trained on the two forms in front of you.

You saw your parents fall, red blood stains appeared where the bullets entered their bodies. The blood. It was everywhere. It stained the walls, the floor and as you looked down, you saw, that it also tinted your hands. Red against black and white.

An obvious and outstanding pollution of the otherwise colourless and dreary surroundings.

Red.

It was the only thing, you were able to see.

Red.

You started to scream again and finally, finally your legs gave in. You collapsed on the ground, crying. Your hands were trembling and your whole being was hunched over, your body erupting in violent sobs.

_No…no…please, no. Not again._

A sudden calmness overwhelmed all of the other emotions raging through your body. You felt numb. Lost. All is lost. You could see it clearly now. Everything is gone. You had no one. Nothing was left. You were all alone. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for.

Your gaze fell on the pistol that was lying next to you. It must have slithered over to you during the fight. It was stained with blood, red like anything else.

Red was the only colour left.

Your hands moved on their own accord. You picked up the weapon. You weren´t trembling anymore. You knew what to do. You had nothing to lose. This was your fault. You could have saved them…But you didn´t. You never did.

The pistol was against your head before you could think twice and you pulled the trigger.

“No!” You howled, sitting up straight.

You were panting, hard. Your whole form was covered in sweat and you involuntarily shivered as your skin came in touch with the cold room.

Loki was next to you in a second, kneeling besides your trembling form.

“What happened?” His voice sounded concerned, even through the layers of sleepiness, which still clouded his mind.

You didn´t respond, you just tried to scramble away from him, you needed to get out of the dark. You needed, you needed…

“Hey…Hey. It´s fine. Everything is fine. I am here. (Y/N) …hey (Y/N) look at me. You are ok. No one can hurt you here.” He reached out for you and captured you in a tight hug.

You stiffened against him, still confused and disorientated, but soon relaxed as you realised, that Loki held you close.

You huddled even closer and hid your face in his silky night gown, trying to calm yourself down. You inhaled deeply and took in his scent.

He patted your hair and played with some strands for a little while, still trying to soothe you.

Without saying anything, he lifted you up and carried you over to his bed, lying you down carefully. You sank into a cloud of satin and silk, which was surprisingly rather smooth and comfortable. Loki climbed into the bed right next to you, throwing a thick, warm blanket over the two of you. He pulled you close again. Your back was pressed against his broad chest, while his arms encircled your shivering form and held you tightly against him.

You stopped trembling after a while and fully relaxed, melting against the body of the norse god. You hadn´t noticed that you were still tense, but as the warmth slowly seeped through your whole body, you sighted contently.

You laid there for a couple of minutes, not sure of what to do now.

You had calmed down enough to be able to think straight again.

_What should you do now? Say that it was ok and go back to your own bed? Stay here? Why was he even concerned in the first place?_

Sensing your approaching discomfort, Loki spoke up.

“Are you alright? Do you…do you want to talk about it?”

You noticed that his voice sounded strangely soft and even a little bit anxious as if he was afraid to ask, afraid to say something wrong.

“It´s…it´s fine”, you replied softly, “It was just a nightmare.”

Silence fell again and you stared straight ahead in the darkness of the room. Thanks to the night everything was tinted in different shades of grey, grey like…you shuddered.

“What was it about?”

Loki`s voice pulled you away from your thoughts which threatened to pull you under again.

“It was about…about my parents”, you inhaled sharply, “and how they died.”

The last part was mumbled silently, but you were sure that the god still understood you.

And he had. Loki softly pulled you around, so you faced him, and with a swift motion of his hand, the room was illuminated by some candles. Their flames threw enough light to revive the colours of the chambers and to drive out all forms of darkness, tinting the whole room in a nice shade of orange.

Your eyes flickered up to his and you found him staring down at you with an unreadable expression. His eyes sparkled, but not with mischief, no, you could see the reflection of the candle flames in them, moving as if they were alive and giving his eyes an unnatural gleam.

Thinking of it, he wasn´t really natural, he was a god…

_Your thoughts are wandering again. Focus._

You scolded yourself, but you couldn´t help it. These eyes dragged you into depths you never knew.

Loki had waited patiently until you had ordered your thoughts.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked again.

His hand found yours and pressed it slightly, his thumb tracing patterns over your knuckles.

You were surprised by this gentle movement, but didn´t question it.

“I…I couldn´t save them.” You started, but as you saw his quizzical expression, you decided that you should start from the beginning.

“My parents. They were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., they worked there together. They were good, really good. The best pair of that time period with a specialisation on assassination missions and data transfer. I admired them and I wanted to be just like them, so I started training, when I was six. Different forms of martial arts, shooting and even some dancing programs and gymnastics to be more flexible. I did everything to be like them…and I succeeded. When I finished school, I joined them as an agent. I was proud and so where they.”

Your voice trailed off, remembering how you were accepted in the agency and how happy your parents had looked that day. It was all good back then.

Shaking your head, you continued. Loki didn´t interfere and you were glad he didn´t.

“One day, the two of them went on a mission together. Without me. They said that it wouldn´t be necessary that I help. They said it would be easy. Just sneaking into a facility of hydra, collecting some information and getting out. It should have been a safe mission. I monitored them, I was connected trough a headpiece, and everything went fine, until they were on their way out of the building. They came out of nowhere. My parents had no chance. I…I heard the gunshots, I heard them screaming and…and I saw them die.”

A tear was trickling down your cheek and you tried to quickly blink it away.

“But I couldn´t do anything. I could just _watch_. I could just watch them die.” You continued.

Loki, who still hadn´t said anything, lifted his hand up to your face and gently wiped away your tears.

“That sounds horrible, sweetie.” He sounded sad, but I still found comfort in his voice and his hand which was still caressing the side of my face. Carefully as if he feared that I would break.

“That isn´t even the horrible part.” You took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing. Better spill anything now._

“I killed them.” You whispered.

“I went back, searched those men and I killed them. All of them. I didn´t care. I just wanted revenge. I wanted them to suffer for what they did. And at that moment I didn´t care if I died either. I was numb. I wasn´t feeling anything.”

You sneaked a glance up at Loki, but he didn´t seemed fazed, his expression still unreadable, so you continued.

“I honestly don´t know why Fury let that slip. I thought he would ban me, but he did the contrary. He offered me a place on the Avengers program and I accepted. That was probably the best decision I could have made. They revived me. They pulled me out of the dark. They became my family.”

You smiled up at him.

“That´s it. That´s probably more than you had asked for, I am sorry.” You averted your eyes, not sure if you had spilled too much information about yourself.

_Too much? You practically told him your whole life story._

You were startled as you felt two fingers lifting up your chin and you stared up at the norse god. He looked down at you with admiration in his eyes.

“Don´t be sorry. I am very happy that you trusted me enough to tell me all those things about yourself.” He murmured and embraced you again, pulling you as close to his chest as possible.

A warmth washed over you and a feeling of safety settled deep in your soul.

_You were save. This is where you belong._

You sighted against Loki´s chest, nuzzling even closer.

“Thank you, Loki.” You mumbled against his chest.

You could feel his chest vibrate as he chuckled. “You´re welcome, princess.”

Your worries from before had dissolved into thin air. Your thoughts were ordered.

_This was right. You were sure._

You felt yourself growing tired again. The warmth and Loki´s presence intoxicating you and slowly dragging you to the dreamscape again.

“Sleep, my queen. I am going to make sure that nothing will plague your mind this night. Or any night from now on.” You could swear you heard Loki say something else, but you didn´t catch anything besides the light kiss that was pressed against the crown of your hair.

Then you drifted off into oblivion and as he promised, you didn´t dream of anything dreadful that night.

**Loki P.O.V.**

He tightened his grip around her small and fragile form, as she drifted off. She looked peaceful, lying there, all of her muscles relaxed, her breath even. He wouldn´t allow anyone to hurt her ever again.


	7. Red Ice

You slept rather well that night, in fact, all nights were spent quite peacefully after that one night you shared your deepest fears with Loki. Neither nightmares nor sexual encounters with the God of Mischief plagued you. And all that thanks to Loki.

Another thing that you noticed is that your general relationship also changed after this night. First there were only small things that caught your attention. You were allowed to sleep in his bed all the time, with his warm and tall form wrapped comfortably around you. This lulled you to sleep easily every night.

You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t know what to think. If someone would have asked you to describe your relationship with the Norse god, you would have answered that it was complicated. You still considered yourself his pet and he kept ordering you around and showing you off like a priced possession, but on the other hand you shared so much more.

The side of him that you discovered that one night, this open, concerned and lovable side, you couldn’t forget it.

And a part of you wanted more. And this feeling frightened you the most.

Nowadays, Loki often left you behind in his chambers and came back late. In those dark and still moments, your thoughts wandered to dark and hidden places. The possibility of fully accepting his proposal, of truly becoming his pet, completely giving in to his demands and his whole persona circled your thoughts at a higher frequency, but you couldn’t put up the courage to talk to Loki about this topic and part of you was too stubborn to ask for more, to give in. You were his prisoner after all. But reminding yourself of that became more and more difficult.

You couldn’t bring yourself to admit it, but you finally found your place, you found a place where you belong. But you were still torn. Weren’t the Avengers your real family? Hadn’t you found home there first. Hadn’t you found a new home with them?

_But what about Loki?_ A quiet voice in the back of your head asked. _He cares and he can protect you. If they knew that he doesn’t mean any harm to you, wouldn’t they be happy for you and support your decisions?_

You shook your head, you couldn’t deal with all those thoughts right now. You would sort them out later…or never.

Loki felt that something plagued your mind, but he didn’t inquire after it. He wanted to give you time. He wanted you to come to him on your own accord. And you could take every amount of time you needed, even if his fingertips ached to touch you properly.

That day, you and Loki were in the throne room again. Today you were wearing a long light grey gown with the inside linked in dark green. Surprisingly, your gowns were getting longer. They no longer make you feel and appear like a mere slave, but you feel almost properly dressed for the royal court. You appreciated this change, but you didn’t dare to inquire further. You didn’t want to deal with the reason behind Loki’s actions. To go beyond the simple acceptance of the kind gestures would mean to deal with the consequences and you weren’t ready for that.

The main topic today was the growing resistance, especially the group, who called themselves Anonymity. First, you weren’t concerned, because you were sure that Loki could easily overpower them if he wished, but the god himself was annoyed, because the warriors he sent were all defeated by those mere mortals.

After the general audience in the throne room, there was a smaller meeting in a side room with some Asgardian noblemen and different officers of the royal army. The room itself was beautiful and you found yourself yet again mesmerized by the architecture and the furniture of the Asgardian culture. A huge part of the room was taken by a wooden desk with a mag of what you made out as the different realms. As you looked closer, it seemed to move. Zooming in and out on different parts of the map. Large windows framed the whole room. They let the people in the room look in every direction and gave a great overview of the surrounding landscape. You detected other maps, stocked on shelves, which were squeezed between the windows, and as your gaze wandered upwards, you spotted a star map, painted on the ceiling. But the piece that stunned you the most was the mosaic that was embedded into the floor. It showed Yggdrasil accompanied by the different realms and creatures that lived there. It was truly magnificent.

You were brought out of your amazement as a familiar deep voice spoke up.

“This can’t go on forever.” Loki had taken off his helmet and his long black hair fell over his darkened eyes. You were standing next to him, slightly behind him on his right side. Keeping your head down and not daring to look anyone in the eyes. They all ignored you anyways. In their eyes you were nothing more than an insignificant little slave girl clad in pretty clothes to amuse their king.

“I am sorry, my king.” One of the men stepped forward. “They have very strong weapons, we think that they are supported by someone, who knows exactly to fight the Asgardian troops.”

Loki sighted and pushed his hair back with his hand. You saw the determination that flooded his eyes and a powerful aura seemed to manifest around him. You could almost see his magic swirling and twirling around the god, giving him a holy glow by tinting his features in a greenish light. You blinked and shook your head lightly. The threats of magic disappeared.

“My king!” Another warrior kneeled in front of him. “We tried everything, but we couldn’t…”

He was silenced by a wave of Loki’s hand.

“I will personally take care of this. We shall no longer plague ourselves with this small inconvenience.”

He straightened his posture once again and seemed to loom tall and dark over every other being in the conference room.

“You are all dismissed.” Loki bowed over the map on the table and began to study it intensely.

The nobleman, advertisers and warriors left the room in a haste, not wanting to anger their king by acting against his will. Many of them seemed surprised that he would even consider taking matters in his own hands, but Loki’s actions were set and no one would dare to go against the king.

As soon as the room was empty and the door was closed, the god turned around to your small form and bend down, so he was at your height. He was staring right into your eyes as if he was searching for something…

You felt uneasy and squirmed under his intense gaze, looking everywhere but in his direction.

A wide smirk stretched across his handsome face.

“I’ve got to handle this, princess. Are you going to be okay with staying on your own for a little while?”

Your gaze snapped back to him in an instant, you were confused.

_Why was he asking that now? He hadn’t been concerned with you staying alone before…What does this mean? Was he really…concerned for your wellbeing? You were just a mere pet…something inferior to him…not an equal…_

You decided that this was just another change that should be silently accepted and not investigated further.

You casted your eyes downwards again, twirling your fingers. “I’ll be fine, my king.”

You could feel Loki shift in front of you and soon felt two fingers grasping your chin and your head being tilted upwards, your eyes met astounding green ones. Loki studied your face for a few moments, but to you it seemed like an eternity. The depths of the ponds that were Loki’s eyes captured you again, quickly pulling you under. A maelstrom with a force that you couldn’t possibly withstand. You had unconsciously shifted closer to him and Loki’s hand had travelled down from your chin to your neck, slightly holding you in place. The two of you were captured in a loop, neither of you able to break free. Neither of you able to make sense to the changings that surrounded you wherever you went.

Loki’s gaze deepened and he applied a little bit more pressure to your neck, which made you in turn exhale with a deep shudder. This broke you out of your trance and both of you averted your eyes.

Loki sighted again, softly this time. It almost sounded like it was laced with a breathy chuckle and as you looked up from your feed, you noticed that you were back in the personal chambers of the god.

You looked questioningly at the man in front of you.

“I want to know that you’re safe. You won’t leave my chambers. You are free to roam around in here, you can go and do whatever you wanna do, as long as you don’t leave my chambers. Do you understand that, pet?”

His aura had changed again, the dominance practically oozing off of him, but under all those layers of cold behaviour, you could feel something else. It almost seemed as if he was protective…even possessive…wanting nothing more than to have you to himself and to himself alone.

“I…I understand. I won’t go anywhere.”

He smiled at your compliance.

“Good girl.”

This sent a shiver down your spine and caused your cheeks to heat up instantly.

Loki noticed your flustered state and grinned to himself. He hugged you tightly, leaving you even more confused and startled, before turning away from you and stepping towards the door.

While doing so, his whole form changed, and you watched in amazement as his skin colour turned blue and fine lines of a little paler blue were ornamenting his face.

His eyes were swamped with a crimson red, the green completely involved with the deep and rich colour.

The temperature in the room visibly dropped and your breath came out in white puffs.

On further inspection you noticed, that his armour also changed again. He wasn’t wearing the one you were already familiar with, but one in a dark green tone, far more complex and interlaced than the last one and also bulkier. He looked amazing, like a warrior straight out a fantasy novel.

_Concentrate (Y/n)!_

You found yourself staring longer at him than need and the God of mischief also noticed your lingering gaze and your sparkling eyes, a small hesitating smile graced his features, but it wasn’t cocky like usually. Instead he looked almost unsure, as if this new form didn’t sent tingles down to your centre and conjured up a new bunch of filthy fantasies in your mind.

_Is he…afraid that you won’t accept him?...think less of him now that you had seen his other half._

_As if you would ever think of him as ugly._

Before you could voice your appreciation, Loki was out of the door, sparing one last glance at you.

**Time Skip to the evening of the next day**

It took a whole day for Loki to reappear again and when he did, you were quite shocked by his sudden appearance.

You were laying on the bed and reading a book. You had built a lair out of blankets an cushions to keep you save, at least to keep you save from your own mind. This one night without your companion, you had felt lonely. No one was there to keep your dreams at bay and while it didn’t go out of hand, you still felt an uneasiness creeping through your whole being.

As soon as Loki entered the chambers, you jumped out of your safe haven and ran towards him.

“Loki! You are ba…”

You stopped dead in your tracks as you noticed his whole appearance. He was covered in blood. Red painted his armour, his face. It stained his hair, his hands…his hands that were stretched out towards you.

You flinched and took an involuntary step back, trembling slightly.

You didn’t notice the pained expression that flashed over Loki’s features, before a mask of indifference hid his emotions.

You took a shaky breath and tried to calm yourself.

_This was Loki. He wouldn’t hurt you. This is just blood…Wait! Is he hurt?_

“Loki…” Now there was concern written all over your face and you took some quick steps towards him and inspecting him. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Your voice only trembled slightly, and your eyes quickly scanned every patch of skin that was available to your watchful gaze.

He chuckled quietly at your fanatic attics, a joyful gleam back in his eyes.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry (Y/n).”

You looked up at him and blushed slightly. He had used your name again, instead of using some sort of pet name for you.

_Why does this affect you so much?_

“My pet, would you help me getting cleaned up?”

His question put you out of your stupor and you took another step towards him, now taking his hand into your smaller one. His body temperature had become normal again.

“Of course, my king.” You replied, smiling softly as you easily felt back into your role as his servant. The part with you being concerned over him should be buried deep down in your own soul.

He smiled at your compliance and easy behaviour and lead you into the bathroom.

“Undress me.”

You blushed furiously at this statement.

“W…what?” You sputtered, feeling your ear heat up even more.

“You heard me loud and clear, princess. And draw a bath while you’re at it.”

Completely at ease with the situation and seemingly ignoring your flushed state, he leaned back a little bit and relaxed.

You weren’t caught in your blushing state for long and gave yourself a mental slap. Deciding that just obeying his demands was the best strategy, you turned your back to him and ran a bath. You added some vanilla scented oils and watched with glee as the bubbles started to bloom and form castles out of thin air.

Still, you couldn’t watch this spectacle for long. You filled your mind with positive thoughts and determination and turned around again, facing your other task at hand.

You couldn’t look Loki into his eyes and instead focused on the maze of straps that hold his armour together. You couldn’t really decide where to start and your hands uncertainly hovered over the crimson tinted plates.

“You have to start at some point, my pet. This won’t come off on its own.” Loki mocked your frozen form.

Your cheeks reddened again.

_That bastard! He could easily just snip his fingers and make this stupid armour disappear with his magic, but instead he chose to torment you with this task._

You huffed and put your hands to use. Untangling the armour and freeing the god piece after piece from his confinement, you soon felt into a rhythm. Once you found the starting point, it all came off rather quickly.

Beneath the heavy armour, he wore a light green tunic and you stopped your movements again for a split second before taking off the garment as well.

Loki noticed your quick hesitation of course but decided to not comment on it any further.

After you discarded the tunic, he was standing in front of you in just his underwear, which were just some black satin boxers to your surprise.

Your eyes were strictly trained on his face and you couldn’t help but ask yourself why you were doing this, you had seen him naked before…you even fucked.

_It isn’t the same. Those…those were dreams…but this…this is real…this is the real world._

Loki sensed your distress and chuckled.

“I am able to take off the rest by myself. Thank you, my pet.”

He turned around and quickly discarded his boxers. You swiftly closed your eyes and didn’t dare to open them again until you heard a soft splattering noise.

When you opened your eyes, the god of mischief was already staring at you. He was submerged in the water, just his head and shoulders peeking out of the mountains of bubbles.

His expression wore an expecting notion and you hesitantly took a step closer.

Quickly you grasped a soft sponge and started to wash off the blood that blemished Loki’s pale skin. Your movements were light and unsteady at first but grew more daring the more time you spend cleaning him. You proceeded to rinse out his silky hair and the water slowly turned into a light pink.

You worked in silence, keeping your movements slow and steady to not hurt or anger the god.

“How…how did it go?”

You couldn’t bear the silence any longer and decided to speak up.

“What do you think?” He snapped. “With me returning like this?”

You flinched back slightly, momentarily pausing all your movements.

His tone was cold and emotionless, scaring you.

_Have you overstepped your boundaries? Did you do something wrong?_

_You just wanted to please him after all…_

“I’m sorry.” Your voice sounded small, even to yourself and you hesitantly started your movements again.

“No…no.” He sighted. “I’m sorry (Y/n). It’s just…it has been a long day and I am sick of the people not understanding that I mean no harm. I wanna rule them, of course, but I also want to protect them…”

You were stunned by his confession; your hand had stopped moving and lingered on his shoulder.

He sounded broken, almost sad.

You couldn’t bear the sight in front of you and without thinking too much about it, you pulled the god into a tight hug.

First, he stiffened, his whole body locking up and you were sure, that he would pull away and punish you for being so straight forward, but soon he relaxed into your embrace.

_What were you doing?_

_You’re making him happy…that’s all that matters._

You nuzzled even closer to him, not caring that your clothes were getting wet and Loki rested his chin on top of your head.

“Thanks princess.”

He smiled softly down at you and separated the two of you, standing up. Quickly your gaze shifted to your feed and you uneasily twiddled your fingers in your lap.

With a snap of his fingers he was dressed again in a dark green robe with golden linings and you could hear the gurgling sound of the disappearing water in the background.

Loki was now standing next to you and pulled you up into a standing position.

“You should shower as well, beautiful.”

He grinned down at your smaller frame and disappeared through the bathroom door.

You slowly nodded, even though he couldn’t possibly have seen that.

Taking a moment to compose yourself, you sighted and discarded your clothes. Loki is right, you haven’t set a foot in the shower since his departure and you probably reek.

You stepped into the large shower on the other side of the bathroom and turned it on. Hot water cascades over your tense body and you instantaneously felt all your muscles relax.

You sighted.

_What was happening? Why were you feeling this way? This was just confusing…were you…were you falling in love with Loki?_

_No…that couldn’t be it._

_You already are in love with him, dumbass._ A voice in the back in your head whispered.

You shook your head and pressed your forehead against the cold tiles of the shower. The contrasting temperature is nice, and your thoughts wander back to Loki and also to his other form. How would he feel if he touched you like this? Would his fingers be cold, creating a harsh difference to your hot body? A shiver of excitement wrecked through your boy.

You felt your hands travel down your body, softly stroking up and down your sides. You’re in a haze. You’re not sure if you are moving your hands on your own accord or if you are under some kind of spell, but you don’t care. It just felt so good and your head is flooded by images of the green-eyed god. Tempting you in all variations possible and pulling you down your hazy mind.

Your hands travel towards your breasts, pinching and circling your nipples and you bite your lip, trying to stifle any sounds that could possibly escape.

_What would he feel like? Here, in the real world? What would happen if he just stepped into the shower? Would he punish you for your disobedience?_

_Well, technically, rule number two just says no cumming without permission, so…_

_What difference does that even make?_

_You don’t care._

One of your hands travelled down your stomach, tracing your curves and slowly dipped into your wet centre. You supressed a moan and started to slowly circle your clit with one of your fingers, keeping the touch lightly and nearly not there.

Your breath hitched and <our other hand quickly shot up to keep your mouth shut. You leaned your body more onto the cold marble and found relieve in the icy tiles.

The contact cleared the haze that steadily fogged your mind. You were certain now, that Loki was moving your fingers somehow, because you on your won wouldn’t be able to tease yourself to such an extend while being that aroused.

Your fingers pinched your swollen clit and you couldn’t help but let a soft mewl escape your plush lips.

_What the hell am I doing? What the hell is HE doing?_

_This feels so good._

You trembled, a second finger had joined the first and now you were drawing rough figure eights on your clit. You could feel your orgasm coming closer and closer, the knot in your stomach curling tighter and tighter.

_He wouldn’t allow you to…would he?_

_No…you haven’t begged him yet and you definitely wouldn’t disobey him._

It took you all your strength, but you pulled your hands back and steadied your shaking body. You could feel your impending orgasm slowly fading away, leaving a dull throb and a feeling of utter nonsatisfaction behind.

Still shaking, you grabbed the soap and began to clean yourself, carefully avoiding the area between your thighs.

**Loki P.O.V.**

He couldn’t help himself.

You were just too tempting, first showing all this concern, then even hugging him and comforting him, without even thinking about it. And now you were there…behind this door…standing naked in the shower.

He just couldn’t resist.

As he leaned back on the bed, Loki closed his eyes and took hold of your hands, sending you in a haze of pleasure and want.

He started to move them to his own liking. First just teasing you by running them all over your wet body, but after some time he became bolder and started to fondle your breasts, even pinching your sensitive nipples.

After some time of teasing, he grew restless, and took his game a step further. He moved one of your hands down to your womanhood and started to tease you there as well.

Soon he heard the results of his (or your) treatment. Your breath hitched and a soft mewl could be heard. He grinned, you made the prettiest sounds when you were aroused. He could feel his hardened length throbbing inside his pants.

He groaned softly, if only you would finally accept the special bound the two of you shared and begged him to touch you.

It all laid in your small hands and he craved nothing more than your sweet sounds and soft skin.

Loki snapped out of his daydream as he felt you growing closer and readied himself for another withdraw, which would leave you aching all over again, but to his surprise, you were already struggling against his hold and with a light huff, he released you.

Loki was astonished by your behaviour and your strength and quickly dipped into your mind, where he only caught one thought:

_You wouldn’t disobey him!_

He was stunned by that and leaned back on the bed, his hands covering his eyes.

Quietly he laughed and pulled his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling.

You were too perfect.


	8. Sealing your fate

**P.O.V. Loki**

After you finished your shower, you exited the bathroom quietly, closing the door behind you as slowly and stealthy as you could. You quickly climbed back into his bed, glancing only for a brief moment at his relaxed features, assuming that he was already asleep.

What you didn’t know was, that Loki was laying there with his heart pounding in his chest, his fingers twitching, urging him to finally touch you, to reward you for your obedience, but he controlled himself. He had set the rules himself after all.

You were clearly still flushed and possibly aroused, he could feel your hot skin pressing against his, but you didn’t do anything other than cuddling up to him.

Loki carefully nuzzled closer himself, wanting to touch as much of your body as possible and inhaled your enchanting scent. You had used a jasmine scented oil on your skin and the outcome smelled heavenly while also making your skin soft to the touch.

He couldn’t help himself, but slowly traced circles along your smooth thighs, which sent shivers down your whole being. You shuffled around a bit, trying to get comfortable and Loki snickered in his mind, deciding to not tease you any further and let you rest.

Soon after his tantalizing touch stopped, you fell into a deep slumber, unconsciously moving closer to him yet again and wrapping him up in your whole being.

Loki audibly sighted. He was growing impatient with you. You were so clearly attracted to him, as he was to you, but you just didn’t act on your urges.

He had tried everything, creating those dreams. His first visit was just a way of teasing you, a way to find out more about your whole personality, which often was vulnerable and more open minded during the sleeping and dreaming phase…but then he grew more curious. The second time, he entered your dreams was just to overpower you, to see how you would react to his more dominant side and after that happened and he saw your easy submission, he made sure that you didn’t have any memories of the following dreams.

He visited you again and again, fucked you again and again in every possible scenario, but he wouldn’t let you come. He had to follow his own rules after all.

His goal was clear; he wanted to break you, to destroy all your morals and form you into a mindless, obedient pet. He wanted to find your core, he wanted to see what you really were made off. You had to be evil after all, there was no perfect mortal, no one that was good.

But what did he find instead?

After breaking down all your inner walls, after going so deep into your subconsciousness that he found your deepest secrets and desires, he found nothing evil at all.

Instead he found his counterpart, his other half; broken and depressed just like he was, and you became his sanctuary, his salvation.

Even without you actively noticing it, you had been the fix point in his life and all the small gestures of kindness that you offered him only deepened this feeling.

Loki chuckled lowly, what a fool he had become; fallen for some human girl.

But it didn’t matter, should the whole court laugh about him and his decisions. He would gladly punish those, who even dared to look at you in a way that didn’t suit him.

_Mother, I must have lost it. The only thing on my mind is her._

He snickered again, burying his nose in your hair and pulling you closer to him. Your small frame stirred beneath him and quickly he placed his hand on your forehead, letting the threads of his magic appear and sent you back into your dreamscape.

He pulled away from you slightly and looked down at your softened features. In your sleep, when nothing worried you and your face was completely relaxed, you looked even more innocent than on other occasions.

To know to what scandalous acts he could bring you only fuelled the fire threatening to burn him alive. What would he give to feel your utter submission in the real world, to feel your heavenly body pressed against his as he brought you to ecstasy.

Loki sighted, he could feel his hardening length pressing up against you, you had turned around and now your behind was pressing firmly against him. It didn’t help either that you had unconsciously began to rub yourself against him, only making him harder in the process.

He tightened his grip on you, holding you firmly pressed against his body and allowed himself one role of his hips against yours, he groaned; this felt too good.

Then he slowly separated himself from you and climbed out of the bed, making sure that you were still covered in the warm, fuzzy blankets.

After tugging you in safely, he snapped his fingers. His magic swirled around his form, shifting his clothes until he wore soft training gear. Some dark brown pants, brown boots, a green tunic and a breast plate made out of stiffened leather decorated the god. Two daggers appeared on a belt on his hip and he silently slipped out of his chambers, not daring to look back at you. He felt that he would loose himself, if he saw your small form curled up in his bed again.

Loki closed the door after his departure and leaned down against it, he sighted softly, tilting his head back until it fell against the dark wood with a low thud.

_What have you done to him?_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he began to walk down towards the training area. Because it was late at night, no one was there and he didn’t feel like waking up some guards, so he conjured up a few doppelgangers of himself to train with him.

He twirled his daggers around and charged.

For a short amount of time, he was able to distract himself, but his thoughts kept wandering back to you. He thought about your whole being, your actions, your wishes; about everything.

_What were you doing to him? What were you feeling? Why didn’t you act on your feelings?_

He heaved out a frustrated sigh, he couldn’t concentrate on training anymore and it was getting rather late. Loki snapped his fingers and his doppelgangers disappeared.

Slowly, he made his way back to his chambers, but instead of going back to bed with you, he entered the library. Choosing a book to read, he sat down in front of a window and watched the stars wander over the dark sky.

He couldn’t face you right now.

**P.O.V. (Y/n) – the next day**

You woke up from a dreamless slumber, missing the warmth of Loki next to you, but you could have sworn, that you had heard Loki’s voice and felt his touch upon your skin.

Stretching your arms over your had, you rose from the bed, still slightly disoriented, and looked around. No sight of the Norse god.

You were confused but paid it no mind as you stood up and went to the bathroom to refresh yourself.

After doing so, you re-entered the bed chamber, still only dressed in a towel after the much needed shower, and found another dress lying ready for you to wear on the bed.

You unconsciously smiled to yourself. It had become a normal and daily reoccurrence for you that Loki would choose for you what to wear and you didn’t mind the random appearing clothes anymore.

The dress was beautiful, it was a dark green, multi-layered gown made of a light, flowy material which shimmered in the early sunlight. Next to it was a leathern breast plate with an attached shoulder piece. It was decorated with patterns which faintly reminded you of Loki’s magic and you realized that it was an Asgardian gown, fit for royalty itself.

You were astonished by this fact. Why would he hand such a beautiful and precious dress to you?

Still, you didn’t think too much about it and put the whole thing on.

It took you some time to figure out the different straps of the armour piece, but after a few minutes of fiddling, you succeeded in putting it on.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and froze.

The dress fitted you perfectly, the different layers flowing around your body and accentuating the shape of your body.

The tone of the dress was beautiful; the green reminded you of the woods and pure nature and in between the green threads, there were golden threads embedded, which gave the whole fabric a certain movement and shimmer. The piece of armour complemented the whole assemble wonderfully.

And as a last piece, you put on the golden collar.

Satisfied with your whole appearance, you smoothed out the fabric, amazed by the fluent movement and the structure of the fabric. It was cool and flowed trough your hands like water, shimmering in the light.

Giggling to yourself you swished the fabric around and shifted yourself around to get a good look.

**P.O.V. Loki**

As he entered his chambers to search for you, Loki stopped dead in his tracks.

You were standing in front of the huge mirror, clad like a true goddess…like his queen.

Turning around to him and giving your robes a good twirl, which send them in a flying frenzy of green and gold, you stared up at him; a huge smile on your face.

He was speechless.

You looked even more beautiful than he imagined it, when he chose the dress for today. And the collar…the symbol of his ownership…no, the symbol of your bound for eternity.

He shuddered, chills running up and down his spine.

**P.O.V. (Y/n)**

Loki was still just standing there and watching you. Rooted to one spot since he stormed in mere seconds ago. You could feel a blush crawling up your neck, heating up your face.

_Why was he staring at you like that?_

Your own gaze dropped down to the floor and you shifted shyly in your spot.

This seemed to awaken the Norse god and he took a few steps towards you, only halting his movements when he stood right in front of you.

“You are awake, and you already dressed up. I was just…” He trailed off, lost yet again in the sight of your smooth skin and seemingly glowing features.

You sneaked a glance up at him. There was something in his eyes…was that…admiration? He was looking at you in awe, or so it seemed.

_What is that in his eyes? It almost seemed like…love?_

_No, that’s impossible. Even if you felt like that, he would never return your feelings._

_Or would he?_

You weren’t sure anymore.

While you were lost in your thoughts, Loki had caught himself again.

“I left earlier the night to train…and then I read in the library.”

“I see.”

You nodded and fiddled with the upper layer of your dress.

Loki observed your movement for a few moments and bit his lip.

“Do you…” He trailed off, suddenly looking unsure.

“Do you maybe want to go out and visit the palace’s gardens with me?”

He wasn’t looking in your direction but was seemingly more interested in a spot on his clothes.

Your head shot up, surprise clearly written over your face. He never suggested anything like this before and his tone also sounded more soft and sincere than ever.

The only room you had visited so far or have been allowed to, besides his chambers, was the throne room.

Excitement flooded your veins and you stepped forward, grabbing his hand and beamed up at him.

“I would love that.”

Your burst of excitement caused the god to snap his head towards you and shot you a questioning glance, but when your own expression didn’t falter, a sincere smile stretched across his own face.

Without another word, he tightened his grip on your hand and led you out of the room.

After wandering through several corridors, he opened a small wooden door, which led outside. Suddenly the both of you were standing in between a bunch of different coloured flowers.

Your senses were bombarded by many different smells and colours and you excitedly took some steps forward, turning around to seek confirmation for your future actions from Loki.

He smiled encouragingly and nodded towards you.

You squeaked, turned around again and made your way deeper into the gardens with Loki hot on your heels.

The gardens were amazing. There were so many plants that you didn’t recognize, and they all seemed to glow and were coloured in far more tones than you were familiar with from the ones on earth.

You explored all day, streaking through fields of flowers, labyrinths of solid hedges and small forests consisting of exotic plants.

**P.O.V. Loki**

Taking you outside and visiting the Asgardian gardens with you was the best idea he ever had.

A smile was constantly edged on your face and your gaze moved excitedly from one foreign plant to another.

The Norse god chuckled in amusement when you started to chase a butterfly that was as big as your hand and coloured in soft shades of blue.

As the sound reached your ears, you spun around, facing him and pouted at the god.

His laughter stopped immediately, which sent a triumphant smile over your face.

Little did you know, that Loki had a hard time keeping it together, forcing himself to be rooted to one spot.

_How could you be so cute. If you kept acting like that you were going to drive him insane._

You were acting so cute and innocent, your eyes sparkling with joy and wonder.

After striving through the gardens for some time, you arrived in a field of flowers and Loki used his magic to make a blanket and a basket full of food appear.

You smiled at him.

“You organized a picnic.”

He blushed but nodded, feeling his heart leap in his chest as your smile hit him. Ignoring the feeling, Loki sat down and gestured for you to do the same.

You mimicked his movement and organized your gown, moving it so it was splayed out all around your body.

While you got comfortable, Loki unpacked the food from the small basket.

Letting his gaze sweep back towards you, he nearly had another heart attack. You held your face towards the sun, the soft beams of light illuminated your features, tinting you in a gleaming yellow light. At this moment you truly looked like the incarnation of beauty itself.

_By Odin! Don’t get all poetic and sappy now._

Ignoring you for the sake of his sanity, Loki opened a bottle of wine, pouring two glasses and handed one to you.

With a softly muttered thanks and a smile, you accepted it and let the rich liquid trickle down your throat.

**Time skip to the evening**

After your adventures that day, you were back in Loki’s chambers, already laying down in his spacious bed.

The Norse god was reading, while you were already asleep, snuggled close to him and wrapped around his body.

You had been sleeping for quite some time now and Loki was getting ready to join you in your dreamscape but was startled by you starting to roll over and tossing around next to him.

First, he was annoyed, because he was tired as well and just wanted to go to sleep, but soon grew anxious, thinking that you might have another nightmare.

He contemplated with himself for a second if he should just invade your privacy…

_You already did that countless times, it wouldn’t matter if you do it one more time._

Convinced by himself he decided that he would rather face your wrath than let you suffer right next to him without doing something.

Crucial in his decision was the fact that you were whimpering his name and Loki couldn’t just resist your sweet call.

He gently touched your forehead and was instantly teleported into your dream. He expected everything to be black and white, blood scattered across the floor and you weeping in a corner, but to his surprise he came face to face with a beautiful scene in the middle of a forest. Large trees surrounded a small clearing, which was spotted with the most beautiful sorts of flowers he had ever seen. A petty pond was situated in the background and next to it a blanket.

But what stunned him the most were the two figures lying there. It was you…and him. And his dream-self was hovering over your smaller form like a lover normally would. He was kissing down your neck and noticed that one hand had disappeared between your robes and judging by your moans, he knew exactly what his double was doing.

Quite frankly, he was shocked; rooted to his place, he didn’t dare to move.

He didn’t…he didn’t conjure this dream. This must be your doing.

Slowly a big toothy grin was forming on his face.

This was just perfect.

**P.O.V. Reader**

You were pretty sure you were dreaming again. One second you were cuddling next to the god of mischief and in the next moment you were wandering around in a beautiful garden. You kept strolling through the exotic plants until they became small trees, which then became larger and larger and suddenly you found yourself in a clearing with a beautiful pond in the middle of it.

A huge tree with deep red leaves was growing right next to the small lake and a plaid blanket was laid down beneath the low dipping branches. Fruits, bread and cheese were laid out on some plates and two glasses filled with wine framed the calming scene.

You glanced around, but no one was in sight, so you just sat down on a cushion.

_What is this? Is this Loki’s doing? But it feels different…could this be just a normal dream? But why were you aware that this WAS a dream?_

You were confused.

But it had to be a dream. The colours of everything seemed too intense, they faded and came together again while everything was glazed over with a hazy shimmer and you couldn’t really concentrate on anything longer than a few seconds.

Suddenly remembering something, you glanced down at your body and found yourself wearing the same dress that Loki had given to you earlier this day. As your eyes travelled up again, you detected a tall figure stepping out from behind the tree.

It was Loki and he was clad in a long black robe, the material similar to the one from your dress with silver linings and decorations.

_This was a new colour on him._

_It suited him._

“Well hello there, princess.” He stepped closer to you, standing right in front of you, so you had to crane your neck to be able to look him into his eyes. Loki tilted his head. “What brings you here to this place? Alone, so deep in the woods?”

A cheshire grin overtook his features and he slightly bend down to you.

You on the other hand could only stare at him. Your mind was fuzzy, and you could only stare at the god in front of you.

He straightened his posture again, still wearing the large grin.

“Cat got your tongue?”

The god smirked down at your seated form and you immediately curled into yourself, embarrassed by your actions, or the lack thereof.

You heard a deep chuckle from above you, which sent shivers down your whole body, concentrating itself between your thighs.

You unconsciously rubbed your legs together and didn’t notice the darkened gaze from the god above you as you timidly gestured to the other cushion on the opposite of you.

“Please, sit down and dine with me.”

You had gathered your thoughts and smiled at Loki.

He immediately followed your request and popped a ripe grape into his mouth. You watched his lips close around the sweet fruit and sucking it into his mouth. You shuddered again in delight this time, remembering what he had felt like, when he used his mouth on you.

As if sensing your thoughts, Loki put another grape into his mouth and leaned over to you, pushing the cold fruit against your closed lips. Instinctively you opened them and bit down, the rich and sweet taste flooding all your senses.

You had closed your eyes and as you opened them again, you noticed that Loki was still hovering close to you.

You saw his lidded eyes and noticed his heavy breathing, your gaze flickering from his green orbs to his plush lips and back up again. As you reconnected your eyes, you found his even darker, leaving you alone to drown in a dark pool of lust.

Before you could do or say anything else, you found yourself pinned to the ground, Loki towering dark and intimidating above you.

You could just stare up at him, until your hand rose on its own accord till you were able to trace over his face, from his temple down to his lips where it lingered and traced its shape.

Loki took your small hand into his own, lifting it closer to his lips and pressed soft kisses down on your palm, moving down to your wrist.

The light touches sent butterflies raging in your stomach and you blushed, turning your head to the side, only peaking back at Loki when he stilled his movements.

The hungry gaze that met your eyes sent you spiralling down into another abyss. He would certainly be your downfall.

The Norse god was now kneeling between your legs and one hand sneaked slowly up your thigh until his fingers were tracing the hem of your panties. His deep green eyes watched your every expression and every twitch of your muscles. He seemed amused and entranced at the same time.

After studying your writhing form for another torturous moments, he finally leaned down and his soft lips met yours, both moving together like a well-known dance.

Your eyes fluttered close, only to open wide again the second you felt cold air hitting your dripping centre. The god smirked at you, he must have used his magic to discard your panties so easily.

Scooting down, he was now kneeling between your legs, but he didn’t move, he just stared hungrily at your dripping pussy.

Squirming beneath his heated gaze, you whimpered slightly.

“Loki, please.”

His eyes travelled back up to your face.

“Patience my dear.” He just chuckled.

The whine that tore from you quickly turned into a startled gasp as the god idly traced your lower lips with two fingers. He deliberately avoided your bundle of nerves and you could feel your frustration growing. The measured movements of his deft fingers were driving you crazy, turning your brain to mush. You couldn’t take his teasing any longer.

“Please…please. Touch me properly, my king.”

You could hear a sharp intake of breath and before you could raise your head to observe the god, he pushed two fingers in your wet entrance, causing you to arch your back in pleasure.

Both of you groaned.

“You are dripping, princess. You’re already so wet.” You could hear his grin. “Is all of this for me?”

The only answer you managed was a high pitched keen, which ripped a dark chuckle from the god’s throat.

“That’s right, princess. This is all for me. So just lean back and enjoy.”

And with that you could feel his tongue circle your clit, before he closed his lips around your enlarged bud and sucked hard.

Your mind went blank and a broken moan escaped your lips. Pleasure caused through your veins, making your toes curl and your causing your whole body to shudder.

His movements were slow, but deep, hitting spots deep inside you that only amplified the pleasure you were already experiencing.

His fingers combined with your tongue, his talented silver tongue, had you spiralling towards an orgasm in no time.

Loki’s pace quickened as he felt your walls tightened around your fingers, his other hand coming up to your hips and pressing you down, so he had complete control over your movements.

You were slowly losing your mind, the knot in your stomach was tightening and you felt your orgasm creeping closer and closer.

You raised your head and you locked eyes with Loki, but not with the Loki kneeling between your legs, but a Loki standing at the edge of the woods, who smirked satisfied at your astonished form.

You squealed, a high-pitched sound escaping your mouth and shot up. Suddenly, you were sitting upright in a bed, an amused Norse god right next to you.

“Well, that was quite the interesting dream you had there, my pet.” He snickered.

Groaning deeply, you rolled around and hid your face in the soft pillows. You were still in a haze, the dream, the pleasure, Loki. All of it blurred together in a whirlwind of emotions, you could just feel.

The man next to you moved closer until he was whispering in your ear.

“And all of it on your own.” He purred. “I didn’t have to move a single finger.”

Hot embarrassment shot through your veins, but there was also a dull ache between your legs. It had been so fucking long since you last came, and the constant throb of your clit was starting to make you really agitated.

You could practically feel the wetness between your legs. It soaked your panties and you even felt it stick to your thighs.

You groaned, the urge to come grew constantly and you slowly moved your hips to relieve the ache at least a little bit. It didn’t help.

_You could always ask him._

_No, you cannot do that. It would seal your fate._

_But it felt so right, being with him felt so right._

“Princess…” Loki was talking to you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to concentrate on his voice and as he trailed a hand from your neck down your spine, a jolt of pleasure jumped through you.

_Fuck it._

_You want this…you need this. You need him._

“Loki.” You moaned.

You could feel him stiffen next to you, his hand retracting from your back, but continued without missing a breath.

“Please.” You whimpered. “Please touch me, my king. Please, I beg you.”

Even in your ears your voice sounded pathetic, weak and breathless, but you didn’t care, you needed this. “I want to feel you…here…in the real world.”

You pushed yourself up and turned around, looking straight into the god’s eyes.

“Please Loki.”

He was silent for a moment. Then you heard a low chuckle.

“Finally. Fucking finally. My princess…my queen. Your wish shall be my command.”

He stared down at you, his eyes full of admiration and love.

Then he bent down and kissed you, soft and slow.


End file.
